


По законам стаи

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, American Indian, F/M, Inner Wolf, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Теперь волчьи семьи маленькие, и то только зимой, а как волк кровь свежую почует — она ему в голову ударяет, древняя память просыпается, и мнится ему, что он — охотник, а за ним идет большой род. Вот тогда он и счастлив. Потому что за ним род."<br/>Индейская AU<br/>http://twreverse.diary.ru/p191303622.htm арты и охрененные разделители для текста *_*</p>
            </blockquote>





	По законам стаи

**Author's Note:**

> Индейская фэнтэзи-AU. Есть небольшие спойлеры из второго сезона. По тексту: имена, названия племен, еды и географические названия вполне реальны, но лучше по ним не гуглить. Упоминая территории Сиу, автор имеет в виду общее название для племен, которые живут в тех краях, где происходят события. Язык Сиу - универсальный язык. Типи - переносные вигвамы. Loco (исп.) - сумасшедший.
> 
> легкий ООС Стайлза (на всякий случай), something!Лидия, наличие нехарактерных для индейцев штук и девайсов (поэтому в примечании указано, что это фэнтези), упоминание процесса родов, смерть канонного персонажа, смешение мифологий, очень сильные колдунства (с), ксенофилия и ритуальный нон-кон (а может и даб-кон. Стайлзу виднее), внутренние волки, кноттинг, намек на каннибализм, намек на mpreg, милота и ХЭ. Пасхалки, сомнительный юморок и две полностью утащенные фразы, прилагаются.

Дом там, где сердце

 

На поляне для общинных собраний было многолюдно. Старейшины и военные советники спешили занять свои места у большого огня. Вождь племени Навахо, Стоящий медведь, еще не появился, и все шумели, обсуждая темы грядущего заседания.

\- Ты опять ходила в Изумрудный лес? - тихо спросил Джон у своей жены Клаудии.

Та, осторожно придерживая живот, опустилась на шкуру, лежащую на траве. С каждым днем передвигаться становилось все сложнее, но Клаудия упорно отказывалась слечь окончательно: не хотела становиться обузой для мужа и племени.

\- Да, - так же тихо ответила Клаудия. - Опять видения…

\- Но стражи у границ должны были тебя задержать, - Джон положил ладонь жене на живот и мягко погладил. - Никто не видел тебя. Снова.

Вот уже второе полнолуние Клаудии снился один и тот же сон: за пределами их типи надрывно и громко кричала птица. Клаудия просыпалась и, не будя мужа, выходила наружу, отогнать ее прочь.

Когда этот сон пришел в первый раз, Клаудия вышла из типи, обошла его кругом, и ничего не нашла, но вдруг что-то подтолкнуло ее сзади в спину. Клаудия пошатнулась и едва удержалась на ногах.

\- Иди, - отчетливо раздался в голове голос. И Клаудия, как была, босая и в одной полотняной рубахе, пошатываясь, пошла к лесу.

Изумрудный лес стоял неприступной стеной и опасно шелестел кронами высоких елей. В племени о нем сочиняли страшные сказки для непослушных детей. Однако, никто толком не мог сказать, насколько они правдивы.

Лес впускал в себя охотиться, исправно подгоняя глупых оленей и косуль навстречу охотникам, позволял собирать ягоды и целебные травы у своих границ. Но каждый раз, когда человек пытался зайти глубже, он словно натыкался на невидимую стену. Охотники думали, что духи леса не хотели, чтобы в их владениях были посторонние. Лес не давал больше, чем требовалось. Люди ценили его щедрость и не особо стремились заходить в самую чащу или исследовать его.

Старейшины племени говорили, что за лесом лежат территории воинственных Шайеннов. И что однажды кто-то из них смог пробиться через барьер и видел все своими глазами: бескрайние равнины, обрамленные горами, зеркальную реку, водопады с сияющей водой.  
В эти рассказы мало кто верил. Шаманы Навахо говорили, что в Изумрудном лесу водятся призраки умерших и прочая нечисть, способная увязаться за слишком любопытным человеком.

Лес встретил Клаудию привычно враждебно: нарастающий шум ветра, гуляющий в ветвях деревьев, складывался в тоскливый вой, круглая луна очертила молочно-светлую дорогу вглубь леса. Под такие волчьи луны никто старался не выходить из типи: поговаривали, что в это время волки бегут из Изумрудного леса в поисках добычи.

Клаудия шла прямиком вглубь леса, совсем не разбирая дороги - влажная земля под ногами была прохладной, но женщина не чувствовала ничего кроме отчетливого желания идти вперед по лунной дороге. Шлось легко, будто она и не носила ребенка уже восьмую луну.  
Наткнувшись на невидимую стену, Клаудия остановилась, не зная, что делать. Лунная дорога стелилась впереди, и женщина, вытянув вперед руки, наугад шагнула дальше. Барьер пропустил ее внутрь, сомкнувшись за спиной. Клаудия будто в воду нырнула, но не вдохнула перед этим достаточно воздуха.

Пройдя еще немного по дороге, Клаудия остановилась, увидев впереди светлый силуэт человека, который сидел посреди тропы, преграждая путь. Его очертания расплывались, будто он был соткан из лунного света. Но когда он поднялся, приблизился и остановился напротив Клаудии, выяснилось, что это была женщина в светлой накидке.

Незнакомка подпрыгнула вверх и уселась на ветку дерева прямо над Клаудией. Та потеряла дар речи, увидев у женщины под накидкой вместо рук крылья, покрытые серебристыми перьями, будто доспехами.

\- Прости, что пришлось позвать тебя сюда, - певуче проговорила женщина. - Шаманы Навахо нас не любят и слишком много слышат.

«Див» - ахнула Клаудия и испуганно отшатнулась назад. За ее спиной была стена. Лес закрыл границы, бежать было некуда.

\- Глупая женщина-чероки, - улыбнулся Див. - Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я хочу помочь твоему племени. Слушай меня и запоминай.

Клаудия, кивнув, попыталась успокоиться. Она обняла себя руками за живот, защищая самое ценное.

\- Ваш вождь принял мудрое решение, решив объединиться с Навахо. Вы, Чероки, поможете им выстоять против волков-шайеннов. Они должны снова напасть. Я продержу границу Изумрудного леса сколько смогу, но… - Див, грустно улыбнувшись, спустился на землю к Клаудии. - Нелегко говорить, что предвидишь собственную смерть.

Див протянул крыло к животу Клаудии. С крыла разом облетели все перья, оставив только голую тонкую женскую руку.

\- Твой сын будет надеждой для всех объединенных племен. Скажи вождю, что нужно будет объединиться с Варао, чтобы все элементы были собраны, - женщина начала загибать пальцы на второй руке, ещё секунду назад покрытую перьями. - Навахо - земля, Чероки - воздух, Варао - вода.

Див дотронулся пальцами до живота Клаудии, и та почти перестала дышать от страха.

\- Я слышу, как громко бьют ритуальные барабаны Шайеннов. Они снова проводят ритуалы обращения. Скоро Диаблеро пройдут живой рекой по вашим землям, - Див водил кончиками пальцев по животу Клаудии, очерчивая знак «S». - Шаманы Навахо могут отсрочить нападение, но это будет стоить тебе очень дорого.

Клаудия с трудом разлепила пересохшие губы:

\- Любая цена, лишь бы ребенок выжил, - тихо произнесла она, уже догадываясь, какую цену ей придется заплатить.

\- Запоминай: если дашь чему-то жизнь, свою придется отдать взамен, - Див отдернул руку и встал ровно.

Деревья закачались, зашумев громче. Клаудия испуганно прикрыла руками глаза.

\- … великое объединение Сиу. Красная птица опутает вождя Варао. Запертый человек-волк пойдет против Диаблеро. Зеркало отразит правду. Слабейший защитит всех, - отчетливые слова доносились до Клаудии сквозь нарастающий гул леса. Она закричала от страха.

Женщина не помнила, как добралась до своего типи: все поселение замерло, стражи спали на своих постах, когда она крадучись вернулась домой.  
Утром Клаудия рассказала мужу свой сон, но тот только отмахнулся от нее, посчитав все выдумкой.

В следующее полнолуние все повторилось: Див снова рассказал ей, что она даст надежду всем племенам Сиу.

\- Пожалуй, стоит сменить оберег, - Джон потрогал висящий над их лежанкой ловец снов с соколиными перьями на длинных нитях. Клаудия оглянулась и увидела, что вместо коричневых перьев на ловце остались только серебристые, будто седые, крупные перья.

\- Такие же, как и у духа из леса, - женщина испуганно прикрыла ладонью рот. Джон тяжело вздохнул: все сказанное оказалось странной правдой.

Клаудия заговорила про объединение с Варао на совете: ей дали слово, как одному из миротворцев племени Чероки.

\- Мы должны отправить людей на запад к Варао, - громко сказала Клаудия, поднимаясь на ноги. - Они большое племя и помогут нам прикрыть водные границы наших территорий.

Вождь, глядя на пламя костра, задумчиво пожевал губами, обдумывая предложение. Варао всегда держались обособленно и не делали шагов к объединению. Они будто нехотя обменивали выловленную рыбу и жемчуг на хлеб и мясо. Определенно, от них скорее стоило ожидать удара в спину, чем попыток объединиться.

\- Если Диаблеро решат напасть с запада, Варао их хоть немного задержат, и мы подготовимся к войне. Нам незачем отправлять к ним наших людей, - наконец ответил Вождь.

\- Да и какой волк в добром душевном здравии пойдет через глубокую реку, - подал голос главный охотник Финсток.

Племя одобрительно зашумело, соглашаясь, что никто не пойдет к Варао добровольно. Разочарованная, Клаудия снова уселась на свое место.

\- Но ведь Медведь должен был согласиться пойти к Варао, - зашептала она Джону. - Выходит, все было ложью?

Он взял ее за руку и крепко сжал.

\- Может, не стоило все рассказывать мне? Вдруг слова потеряли силу… - ответил Джон. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирала.

\- Я не умру, - Клаудия снова решительно поднялась, чтобы отстоять свою идею, но почти сразу же упала на бок.

\- Нет… Нет-нет-нет, - Клаудия схватилась руками за живот, чувствуя, как отходят воды. Боль не прекращалась, женщина глубоко задышала, стараясь удержаться в сознании.

Муж поднял ее на руки и понес к типи знахарей. Шаманы бросились за ним, чтобы помочь провести ритуал.

Клаудии под нос подсунули мешочек с травами. Она глубоко вдохнула пряный запах и потеряла сознание.

-… он не дышит! - голоса знахарей были еле слышны. Женщина приоткрыла глаза.

\- Кто не дышит? - боль все еще не давала Клаудии сосредоточиться. К ее лицу поднесли деревянную плошку с водой, и она с трудом сделала глоток. Сфокусировавшись, она увидела, что шаман держит в руках ее ребенка, завернутого в льняные полотнища.

\- Дайте его мне… - она протянула вперед не слушающиеся руки, и в них ей вложили молчащего ребенка. Клаудия с болезненной нежностью осмотрела покрытое родинками маленькое личико, дотронулась до маленькой ручки, которая сразу же обхватила ее за палец. Большие янтарные глаза осознанно смотрели на нее. Ребенок спокойно дышал, тихо лежа на руках у матери.

\- Дженим, - прошептала Клаудия. - Дающий надежду.

Малыш сморщился и некрасиво приоткрыл ротик и через секунду разразился громким плачем. За стенами типи послышались радостные крики, отмечая, что ребенок родился.

Клаудия с трудом уложила вопящего ребенка на грудь и устало закрыла глаза. Как сквозь воду она слышала крик лекарей, что кровь не останавливается, и что новорожденного нужно забрать. Его и правда забрали, но положили где-то совсем рядом.

Клаудия попыталась найти сына глазами, но перед глазами была кромешная темнота:

\- Мой мальчик…

 

\- Мое имя - Стайлз! - крикнул парень, очертив пальцем в воздухе знак «S». - Понятно?

Мальчишки посмотрели на него как на умалишенного. Кто в здравом уме будет называть себя не своим именем? Мэтт, подумав, что у Дженима и правда помутился рассудок, поспешил отозвать своих товарищей и оставить этого Стилински в покое.

\- Локо! - громко зашептались парни между собой, отступая.

Стайлз демонстративно повернулся к ним спиной и накинул на голову капюшон, создавая своеобразное полотняное укрытие.

Теперь уж точно мало кто решится полезть к умалишенному сыну военного советника вождя.

Его мать умерла, дав сыну жизнь. Отец ни разу не упрекнул его, что тот виновен в её смерти. Зато почти все племя считало его уродцем. Стайлза сторонились, и только дети иногда задирали его за то, что он выглядел и говорил не как все.

Стайлзу не нравилось его имя, и он придумал себе новое. Отец уверенно заявлял, что оно ничего не значит, что это просто набор звуков. В то время, как его истинное имя, данное матерью при рождении, - Дженим, означает надежду.

С детства Стайлз был очень слабым. И лет до десяти болел так часто, что иногда не вставал с постели несколько недель подряд. Шаманы и знахари племени удивленно разводили руками: амулеты и талисманы, которыми было увешано типи Стилински и сам мальчик, быстро теряли силу и выдыхались. Шаманы сетовали, что это все потому, что Дженим не принимает свое имя. Обереги, завязанные на крови отца, не заряжались, не давая магии защитить хрупкое человеческое тело.

Однако проблемы со здоровьем совсем не помешали Стайлзу учиться наравне со всеми. Он быстрее всех освоил счет и научился читать. Исключением были физические занятия. Отец Стилински строго-настрого запретил Финстоку брать Стайлза с собой в лес на охоту.  
Стайлза оставляли сидеть на границе с Изумрудным лесом. Не то, чтобы Стайлз сопротивлялся, но и идти вместе со всеми желания не испытывал.

\- Стилински, даже предыдущий вождь Секвойя был посильнее тебя в свои сто лет! - Финсток повесил на шею вырезанный из камыша свисток и тут же пробно дунул в него. - Остаешься здесь. Ни шагу в сторону, понял?

\- Ага, - Стайлз кивнул, не замечая, как остальные парни проходят мимо, не забыв окинуть его презрительным взглядом, будто бы он был совсем немощным.

Дождавшись, когда все скроются в глубине леса, Стайлз мигом поднялся, отряхнул от придорожной пыли пончо и двинулся в сторону озера, туда, где Мелисса учила девочек разделывать и печь рыбу на огне.

Завидев среди почти одинаковых темноволосых девочек свою рыжеволосую Лидию, Стайлз ускорил шаг. Ему не терпелось поделиться с ней новым открытием.

Лидия была воспитанницей вождя и его жены. Девочку нашли в лесу охотники, и никто не захотел брать в свою семью младенца, который от всех отличался. Лидию посчитали ребенком трикстера, ведь никто не знал, кто ее родители.

Шаманы Чероки предлагали отнести ребенка обратно в Изумрудный лес, чтобы природа сама решила, оставлять ее в мире живых или нет. Однако, мудрый вождь вступился за нее, сказав, что воспитает ее как свою дочь. Медведь назвал ее Лидией, дав имя Красная птица. Но шепотки о принадлежности девочки к паукам-трикстерам не прекратились.

Другие дети сторонились ее, и даже приемная мать относилась к ней с опаской.

Сама Лидия не замечала косых взглядов и разговоров за ее спиной, равнодушно относилась к задирающим ее девочкам. Зато со Стайлзом, которого преследовали те же проблемы, они быстро нашли общий язык. Он совсем ее не боялся и более того, считал самой красивой в племени.  
Для Лидии Стайлз был своеобразной отдушиной: он поддерживал и развлекал ее, не давая грустить. Она отвечала тем же и с интересом слушала различные домыслы и предположения Стайлза о том, что же находится по ту сторону Изумрудного леса, и почему в их поселение не приходят Шайенны. Ведь им, наверняка, тоже было интересно, что находится за лесом.

Стайлз приносил ей самодельные украшения, притаскивал диковинные цветы, сорванные на лугах возле границы с Изумрудным лесом, цветные прозрачные камни, выловленные в реке на границе с Варао. За последнюю выходку отец рассердился и накричал на Стайлза за то, что тот уходит так далеко с территории поселения.

Стайлз еще умолчал, что его едва не унесло течением реки, когда он, не задумываясь, полез в воду за тем, что так маняще блестело на дне. Амулеты против водяных духов были пусты, но он все равно смело шагнул в незнакомую воду. Тогда река пошла мелкими волнами, едва не сбивая его с ног ускорившимся течением. Очередной сильной волной его все же уронило в воду, и Стайлз удивленно плюхнулся задом. Стайлз быстро выхватил с илистого дна камушек и поспешил выбраться на берег, ухватившись руками за прибрежную траву.

Уже потом, лежа на берегу, обсыхая, Стайлз подумал, что не будь в его жизни Лидии, все приключения не имели бы смысла, как и сама жизнь в племени.

 

\- Как думаешь, сегодня получится дойти до барьера? - Лидия прибежала на условное место вовремя, но Стайлз все равно явился раньше. Сегодня они собирались снова тайком выбраться в лес и попробовать пробиться через барьер. Про границу они прочитали в древних рукописях. Никто из охотников не подтвердил то, что она существует - все говорили, что просто не хотели идти в самую чащу леса, чтобы потом не заблудиться.

\- Думаю, да. Я принесла его, - Лидия вытащила из поясной сумки плетеные из желтой кожи ножны, с вложенным в них большим ножом. Когда-то этот нож принадлежал бывшему вождю племени. В рукописях было сказано, что Секвойя, охотясь в Изумрудном лесу, прорезал своим ножом пространство и оказался по ту сторону леса: огромной луной освещались бескрайние просторы холмов, внизу которых было разрушенное поселение Шайеннов и никого живого вокруг. То, что вождю чудом удалось выбраться из леса и не забыть, что он увидел, нашло отражение в исторических рукописях.

Нож передавали новому вождю, хранили и почитали, как один из главных тотемов Навахо. Лидия же просто взяла его без спросу, выскользнула из типи и побежала на встречу со Стайлзом.

\- Вот будет весело, если там и правда кто-то живет. Вдруг они будут такие же, как мы, - привычно заговорил Стайлз. В компании Лидии и отца он чувствовал себя раскованно и мог болтать всякие глупые вещи, не боясь оказаться в глазах окружающих еще большим Локо, чем его уже считали. - Мы ведь можем остаться с ними жить. Я умный и умею обращаться с травами и делать украшения-амулеты, ты умная и красивая и умеешь… ммм…

Лидия уперла руки в бока и ехидно посмотрела на Стайлза.

\- Продолжай.

\- Я думаю, ты умеешь все! - приглушенно пробубнил Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. - И ты очень красивая, тебя уж точно примут в любое племя.  
Лидия удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- Куда угодно, лишь бы перестали обговаривать за спиной отца и мать, - задумчиво произнесла она, поправляя на себе темную накидку, пряча распущенные волосы под большим капюшоном. - Вот бы у них нашлись сладости вкуснее, чем суфле из желудей.

Они с Лидией одновременно поморщились, вспоминая, с каким удовольствием все в племени едят это угощение. Стайлз, наполовину Навахо, тоже терпеть не мог сладости из желудей, предпочитая им тыквенные каши со сладким бататом.

Лидия пошла первой - ловко просочилась через выемку в ограде поселения и выбралась наружу. Стайлз последовал за ней, и, ни разу не зацепившись одеждой за края прутьев, оказался за оградой.

Они бегом бросились к лесу. Времени у них было не так уж и много. Стайлз набил одеждой огромный мешок, в свой рост, и уложил его на свою постель, укрыв сверху пледом. Отец, вернувшийся с ночного дозора, должен был подумать, что сын уже уснул. На свой счет Лидия не волновалась: она жила с матерью в отдельном от вождя типи. Та лишний раз не решалась заговорить с дочерью, все еще страшась ее. В случае чего, Лидию бы не искали.

Дорогу им освещала волчья луна. Стайлз ежился и чувствовал неприятный холодок, будто кто-то водил ледяными пальцами вдоль его позвоночника. Лидия не боялась луны и уверенно шагала впереди Стайлза по освещаемой тропе. Тишину леса нарушали только шуршащие насекомые.

Стайлз в очередной раз отмахнулся от огромного светлячка и подбежал, чтобы поспеть за Лидией, и тут же остановился, почти врезавшись в ее спину.

\- Граница, - Лидия оглянулась на Стайлза. - Мы пришли.

Тот вытянул руку и дотронулся пальцем до невидимой глазу преграды, не дававшей пойти дальше по тропе.

\- У меня нехорошие предчувствия, - Стайлз заворожено поводил рукой по стене, прощупывая ее на прочность. Стена, казалось, была сделана изо льда, пальцы оставляли на нем небольшие вмятины. - Мне кажется, - Стайлз еще раз опасливо поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на следящую за ними луну, - что по ту сторону нас кто-то должен ждать.

\- Я тоже это чувствую, - Лидия вцепилась в ножны с оружием. - Но разве это может нас остановить?

\- Нет, просто… - Стайлз взял из рук Лидии нож, вытащил из ножен и осторожно повертел его в руках. - Отец говорил, что Шайенны превращаются в волков, нападают на другие племена и вырезают их подчистую. Ох! - Стайлз тут же сунул в рот порезанный о нож палец. Лидия, заметив это, только закатила глаза, мол, Стайлз неуклюжий как обычно.

\- Мы что, зря перевернули все хранилище рукописей Харриса? - Лидия засверкала зелеными глазами. В свете волчьей луны это показалось Стайлзу особенно угрожающим. - Разве мы не прочитали, что шайенны-оборотни ушли с этой территории?

\- Так и было, - Стайлз уверенно вцепился обеими руками в нож и поднес острие к невидимой стене, для убедительности постучав по ней ножом. Затем он наугад воткнул нож глубже. Лезвие прошло легко, будто в кукурузную лепешку. Стайлз, возбужденно сглотнув, все так же осторожно начал вырезать отверстие в свой рост в стене. Та поддавалась на удивление легко.

Закончив, Стайлз отступил, оглядывая проделанную работу. Стена осталась, и лишь следы от ножа выделялись более темной линией. Лидия тут же бросилась проверять вход, но снова натолкнулась на стену.

\- Не сработало, - разочарованно сказала она, усаживаясь на траву. - Но почему ничего не получилось? Магический нож, волчья луна. Что не так?  
Стайлз молча коснулся начавшего темнеть отверстия в стене - теперь оно выделялось на общем фоне, будто потайной проход. Его ладонь прошла насквозь, не встретив никакой преграды.

Стайлза тут же обдало холодом. Лидия что-то кричала у него за спиной, но Стайлз не слышал ее. Он шагнул вперед, дальше по тропе. Вдалеке мелькнул силуэт, и через мгновение Стайлзу показалось, что в него летит черная светящаяся стрела. Он тут же сморгнул наваждение, осел на землю и начал растирать резко заломившие от острой боли виски.

\- Стайлз! - Лидия трясла его за плечи, не давая потерять сознание. - Не закрывай глаза!

В почти черном проеме виднелась темная фигура женщины с луком в руке. Стайлз не успел разглядеть ее лица. Когда гул деревьев усилился, а ветер стал больно хлестать по лицу пылью, он зажмурился, мысленно приказывая себе не бояться. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он тут же провалился в пустоту, теряя сознание.

Граница леса схлопнулась за его спиной.

 

Стайлз резко поднялся, сев на лежанке. Все тело жгло и чесалось. Он, сморгнув остатки сна, тут же задрал повыше рубаху и принялся рассматривать свое тело. Привычно костлявое, с выпирающими ребрами, оно ничем не отличалось от того, каким Стайлз привык его видеть. Он стянул промокшую от пота рубаху и бросил ее рядом с собой. При тусклом свете от свечи Стайлз заметил красные линии на своих руках, от запястий до предплечий, будто их железным прутом прижгли. Стайлз зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не закричать от страха.

Узор ощутимо жёг изнутри, и Стайлз принялся отчаянно раздирать его ногтями. Ничего не помогало, и он уже думал разбудить отца или позвать на помощь шаманов. Вместо этого он завернулся в теплое пончо и, стараясь не шуметь и не уронить ничего на пути, быстро выбрался из типи, старательно прикрыв вход шкурой.

Снаружи было тихо. Рассвет еще не наступил, густой молочный туман опутывал селение. До утреннего гонга оставалось несколько часов.  
Стайлз поежился от холода - весенние ночи все еще были очень холодными -, мужественно снял с себя пончо, чтобы разглядеть, что с ним произошло.  
Таинственный магический узор тянулся по тыльной стороне рук от запястий к плечам, словно нарисованный карминовой краской.

\- Самый лучший подарок на день рождения, - пробормотал Стайлз, постепенно смиряясь со случившимся. Шутки с лесом закончились не так, как планировалось. С той стороны их с Лидией совсем не ждали. Хорошо, что они за собой в поселение никого не привели: амулеты Лидии защитили их, позволив добраться до поселения невредимыми.

Теперь Стайлз точно поверил в то, что в лесу водится магия, Шайенны все-таки существуют и явно не желают дружить с кем-то извне.  
Промерзнув до костей, Стайлз полез обратно в теплое нутро типи. Он улегся на свою лежанку и накрылся пледом до шеи, сосредоточенно думая, как скрыть эти отметины от окружающих. Кроме Лидии никому не следует о них знать. Стайлз быстро пригрелся под шерстяной накидкой и уснул.

Утром Стайлза разбудили голоса снаружи. Люди громко кричали, кто-то трубил в военный рожок. Отца в типи не оказалось, наверняка, он одним из первых бросился навстречу опасности.

Он быстро поднялся. Плеснув в лицо водой из плошки, Стайлз снова заметил полоски на руках и мысленно застонал: все-таки случившееся ему не приснилось.

Стайлз накинул теплое пончо, влез в мокасины и потом выглянул посмотреть, что произошло.

Бегом добравшись до главной поляны, Стайлз сразу же заметил стоящую рядом с вождем испуганную Лидию в праздничном наряде. В ее волосы была вплетена лента с серебристыми перьями.

Девушка спиной почувствовала, что Стайлз где-то рядом и оглянулась, чтобы найти его. Он тут же замахал, подбежал и остановился позади нее.

\- Что происходит? - громко зашептал Стайлз.

\- Диаблеро! - Лидия стала еще более бледной, чем обычно. - Отец узнал, что я без спроса взяла тотем. А теперь стражи донесли, что у ворот стоит какая-то женщина и Диаблеро. Мать уже обвинила во всем меня.

Девушка прикусила губу, чтобы не заплакать от страха. Стайлзу сразу же захотелось взять ее за руку и успокоить. Он оглянулся вокруг. Люди, расступившись, смотрели на них так, словно собирались уничтожить взглядом.

\- Трикстер привела в дом Диаблеро! - выкрикнул кто-то в толпе. Остальные гневно зашептались, переглядываясь между собой, расступаясь еще шире, пока в центре образованного круга не остались вождь с женой и Лидия со Стайлзом.

Из толпы пробился к вождю Джон Стилински.

\- Стража ведет их на главную поляну. Их только двое. Они говорят, что пришли с миром, - громко сказал советник, обращаясь к толпе. Толпа возмущенно зашевелись, мужчины тут же велели своим женам и детям вернуться в типи. Вскоре стало посвободнее.

Стайлз так и остался стоять возле дрожащей Лидии. Отец подошел к нему и встал рядом, сжав пальцами его плечо.

\- Все будет в порядке, сынок.

Стайлз поморщился от легкой боли, когда отец дотронулся до его плеча: узоры ощутимо болели.

\- Не будет, отец, - Стайлз выпрямился.

Толпа затихла и расступилась. На большую поляну под конвоем стражей Чероки и Навахо вступили пришельцы.

Женщина в высоких мокасинах, короткой набедренной повязке и с такой же повязкой сверху, прикрывавшей грудь, оглядела толпу. Следом за ней на поляну зашел большой черный волк.

Стайлз, едва завидев саму женщину и ее наряд, тут же смущенно покраснел: в их племени было не принято так оголяться.

\- Мы пришли с миром, - громко сказала женщина. - Я - Утренняя звезда, сестра вождя Шайеннов, мой брат - вождь племени - Маленький волк.

Толпа взбудоражено закричала, кое-где засверкали вытащенные из ножен охотничьи ножи. Зверь, учуяв опасность, припал на лапы и громко зарычал.  
Стайлз от страха вцепился в руку дрожащей Лидии, во все глаза смотря на чужаков. Женщина-шайенн спокойно дотронулась ладонью до холки волка, успокаивая его:

\- Тихо, Дерек, мы не хотим никого пугать. Скажите вашим людям, чтобы убрали оружие. Повторяю, мы пришли с миром, - обратилась женщина к вождю.

\- Убрать оружие! - крикнул вождь толпе. Люди возмущенно зашептались, но вскоре затихли. Волк спокойно улегся у ног посланницы и положил голову на лапы.

\- Что вам здесь нужно? - громко спросил Медведь у женщины. - Если ты привела Диаблеро, как я могу быть уверен в твоих мирных намерениях?  
Женщина хитро улыбнулась.

\- Вы все еще живы, - она обвела взглядом толпу и заметила среди всех Стайлза. Он под шумок оттащил Лидию к краю поляны, намереваясь убежать к типи. Стайлз остановился, почувствовав, что его заметили, и оглянулся, встречаясь с женщиной взглядом.

\- Я пришла за ними, - Утренняя звезда указала пальцем на Стайлза, волокущего Лидию в сторонку.

\- Зачем они тебе? - Медведь все еще настороженно смотрел на пришельцев.

\- Они Диаблеро. Как я и мой брат, - важно сказала женщина, ожидая ответной реакции.

Толпа живым потоком в ужасе отпрянула назад, к домам, спеша убраться подальше с главной поляны. Стража взялась за оружие, но вождь снова сделал знак рукой, веля не двигаться:

\- Я отдам их, если они сами того пожелают.

Стайлз нервно сглотнул, ощущая внезапную слабость во всем теле. Мало того, что их с Лидией выставили на всеобщее обозрение, так еще и назвали Диаблеро. На племя долгое время никто не нападал, но в людской памяти все еще были свежи моменты, когда обращенные в животных, неконтролирующие себя Диаблеро сметали все с территорий Навахо и других племен. После их нашествий никто не выживал. Но пришельцы неспроста захотели взять их в свое племя: Стайлз точно знал, что они с Лидией никакие не оборотни. Скорее всего, Шайенны могли подслушать разговор у своих границ: нет препятствий добровольному переходу в другое племя. Стайлз не чувствовал исходящей от чужаков опасности: то самое шестое чувство молчало.

\- Я согласен! - крикнул Стайлз, держась за Лидию и силясь не упасть на землю от радостного волнения. Лидия посмотрела на чужаков и несмело улыбнулась:

\- Я тоже согласна!

Стайлз спиной почувствовал тяжелый взгляд отца и обернулся. Джон Стилински крепко обнял сына:

\- Иди, сынок. Я уверен, ты делаешь правильный выбор.

Стайлз с силой прикусил губу, чтобы позорно не разреветься на глазах у толпы. Лидия в это время прощалась со своим отцом, а вот мать предсказуемо отшатнулась, едва девушка захотела ее обнять.

Женщина и волк терпеливо ждали, пока Стайлз и Лидия попрощаются с родными. Стражи давно отошли от них, убедившись, что они не желают нападать.

Наконец Стайлз отошел от отца, взяв с него слово, что тот будет есть здоровую пищу и не станет налегать на кукурузное пиво. Он пообещал, что обязательно придет навестить отца, когда представится возможность.

Стайлз с Лидией взялись за руки и подошли к Шайеннам. Волк поднялся на ноги и лениво обнюхал Стайлза, будто пес.

\- Не бойся, он не кусается, - насмешливо произнесла Утренняя Звезда, видя замешательство Стайлза. - Он вообще тихий, - она оглянулась на остальных Навахо:

\- Мы уходим и закрываем границы, - громко сказала она Медведю и остальным. Затем повернулась и, поманив за собой Стайлза и Лидию, пошла к воротам. Толпа гудела, как разворошенный улей, возмущаясь, как они могли прожить столько времени с потомками Диаблеро и не признать их в своих детях.

Стайлз, выходя за границы Навахо, думал об отце. Теперь тому придется несладко.

 

Лидия вцепилась в руку Стайлза и ни на минуту не отпускала ее. Он чувствовал себя ужасно гордым и сильным. Раз Лидия так доверяет ему, он, пожалуй, на время забудет, что их ведут непонятно куда и непонятно зачем. Утренняя звезда молча шла впереди по только ей знакомой тропе, прокладывая путь для остальных. Шествие замыкал Диаблеро.

По какой-то непонятной причине Стайлз не боялся его. Не боялся, что волк может напасть, едва звериные инстинкты возьмут верх над человеческим сознанием. Обращенных Диаблеро ничто не способно было оставить. Но раз его сестра тоже спокойно могла поворачиваться к нему спиной - значит, волноваться было не о чем. У Стайлза была заготовлена куча вопросов, но пока заговаривать с ним никто не собирался.

Волк спокойно шел за ними, равнодушно поглядывая вперед. Стайлз оглянулся на него. Встретившись взглядом с чуть красноватыми глазами оборотня, он почувствовал легкое беспокойство, но списал все на обычное волнение перед новым и неизведанным и продолжил идти вперед. Ведь не каждый день в племя являются чужаки и объявляют, что хотят кого-то забрать. Стайлз чувствовал себя в каком-то роде Избранным. Но пока не понимал в хорошем смысле, или нет.

Стайлз еще раз оглянулся на Диаблеро. Волк остановился, а Стайлз врезался в идущую впереди него женщину.

\- Ох, я не хотел! Прости! - Стайлз отпустил руку Лидии и смущенно заулыбался. - Я немного неуклюж, но мне повезло, что я ни разу не споткнулся ни об один корень в этом лесу.

Женщина просто отмахнулась:

\- Пришли.

Стайлз огляделся: они с Лидией вчера были в этом самом месте. Выходит, здесь и был вход на территории шайеннов, и на Стайлза вчера напала их стража.

\- Сейчас вы возьметесь за руки и пойдете за мной, - женщина взяла Лидию за руку, и та подала вторую Стайлзу. Он кивнул и переплел их пальцы.

\- Вы так проводите к себе чужих? - поинтересовался Стайлз, снова оглядываясь на волка. Он подошел ближе и сел у его ног. Если это и был Диаблеро, то он был явно нездоров: ленивыми и равнодушными ко всему эти оборотни точно не были.

\- Я могла бы дать тебе ключ, но на тебе он не сработает, - сказала женщина. Она прошла вперед, ведя их за собой. Волк ткнулся лбом Стайлзу под коленку, и тот едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

\- Ай!

Все остановились, и женщина оглянулась на волка. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Волк коротко фыркнул, будто чихнул.

\- Ты ему нравишься, - как-то хитро улыбнулась Утренняя звезда, все еще глядя в блестящие глаза волка. Стайлз подумал, что так они переговариваются. И, кажется, был прав.

Не предназначенный для чужих ушей разговор продолжался еще с минуту. Волк все это время стоял как каменное изваяние, не двигаясь и не дыша. Наконец, женщина снова подошла к зверю и протянула ему руку. Волк тут же лизнул подставленную ладонь и беспокойно потоптался на месте.

\- Дерек, прекрати, - строго сказала Утренняя звезда. - Сейчас перейдем границу и тогда ты cможешь размять лапы.

Волк оскалился и опять коротко боднул Стайлза в колено, едва не сбив того с ног.

\- А теперь я ему не нравлюсь, и он решил начать жрать меня с ног? - Стайлз с опаской смотрел на зверя. Тот все больше напоминал ему молодого сторожевого пса, чем Диаблеро.

Женщина покачала головой, оставив вопрос Стайлза без ответа.

\- Долго мы будем здесь кружить? - Лидия нетерпеливо встряхнула рукой и поправила волосы. Женщина посмотрела на нее, потом снова глянула на волка и подняла глаза на Стайлза:

\- Держитесь крепче.

Она вцепилась в руку Лидии, Стайлз последовал ее примеру. Волк позади них поднялся на ноги и деловито прошагал вперед. Затем пригнулся и прыгнул. И пропал. Будто и не проскочил между деревьев.

Стайлз удивленно протер глаза, смаргивая морок.

Женщина резко дернула их за собой, сделав шаг вперед. Стайлзу показалось, что они упали в воду и идут ко дну. Ощущение длилось несколько секунд, однако Стайлзу они показались целой вечностью: ему стало дурно. Он оглянулся и увидел, как по воздуху прямо за ним расползались круги, и шла рябь, как по воде. Барьер схлопнулся. Лидия тоже с удивлением смотрела на стену: позади них был тот же Изумрудный лес - те же деревья и куст, мимо которого они прошли прежде, чем попасть на другую сторону.

Стайлз встал с земли и помог подняться Лидии. Затем огляделся: эта сторона леса ничем не отличалась от их стороны, но по настороженному взгляду Лидии он понял, что что-то происходит.

\- Тут повсюду магия, - сказала она. Жемчужины в ее волосах, тускло блестевшие, с каждой секундой светились все ярче. Лидия стянула с головы плетеную повязку, украшенную бусинами, и повертела ее в руках, разглядывая. Украшения, купленные у Варао, явно были непростыми.

\- Может, вы хотите что-то у меня спросить? - раздался голос приведшей их сюда женщины. Стайлз, разглядывавший жемчуг, с опаской покосился на нее. В лесу, полном магии, с подозрительно спокойным Диаблеро и женщиной, которая явилась к Навахо именно за ними - теперь Стайлз действительно начал бояться.

Он застыл на месте, чувствуя, как по спине ползет капля пота, его всего бросило в жар, словно вплотную приблизился к костру. Стайлз не раздумывая, стянул с себя теплое, колющее шерстью пончо, оставаясь в одних полотняных штанах.

Полоски на руках, еще тусклые утром, сейчас ощутимо вырисовывались на коже, становясь все ярче и насыщенней.

Лидия схватила его за руку, выводя из оцепенения.

\- Что это? - она очертила пальцем одну из полос и поскребла ее ногтем, думая, что это краска.

\- Ритуальные стигматы, - ответила ей женщина.

\- О нет! Нет-нет-нет, мне еще рано умирать! - запричитал Стайлз, садясь на землю. - Я еще не убил ни одного оленя и не сделал ничего полезного! Мне нельзя умирать!

\- Тихо, - рассмеялась женщина, подходя ближе. - Ты, скорее, наоборот, живее всех живых будешь.

Она огляделась вокруг и прислушалась.

\- Нам нужно добраться до поселения. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Стайлз немедленно успокоился. Лидия, гладившая его по спине, тоже прислушивалась к звукам, доносящимся вокруг.

\- Я слышу шелест крыльев, - подумав, сказала она. - Утренняя звезда, какого размера птицы водятся у вас в лесу?

\- Что? - женщина тут же вскочила на ноги и вытащила из ножен мачете. - Что ты слышишь?

\- Шелест крыльев. И он все ближе, - голос Лидии дрогнул. - Одна птица. Размах крыльев около трех футов.

\- Диаблеро, - выдохнула женщина.

\- Утренняя звезда…

\- Лора. Зови меня Лора, - торопливо добавила женщина. - Нам нужно спрятаться. Дерек прикроет нас, но он все еще слаб после отвара аконита.

\- Что? - Стайлз неверяще уставился на Лору. - Так вы не Диаблеро?

\- Доберемся до поселения, и я тебе все расскажу, Дженим.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? - Стайлз подобрал с земли свое пончо. В этой части Изумрудного леса было жарче, чем на половине Навахо. Неудивительно, что одежда Лоры состояла из тряпиц, обмотанных вокруг тела.

\- Шаман нашего племени… Он сказал, ты - Надежда, - Лора прислонилась спиной к стволу дерева и настороженно прислушивалась, склонив голову, будто какой-то зверь. Лидия отзеркалила ее позу, тоже вслушиваясь в лесные звуки.

\- Что происходит? - не выдержал Стайлз. Все эти взгляды, разговоры, и, особенно, последние слова Лоры - все это не желало укладываться в голове у Стайлза. Получалось, его специально заманили в ловушку, чтобы бросить на растерзание обезумевшим Диаблеро? Он какой-то особенный? Если скормить его Диаблеро, они извинятся и уйдут с территорий Сиу навсегда? Если все это было ужасной правдой, Стайлз подумал, что с таким же успехом мог остаться в родном племени и продолжать терпеть насмешки и косые взгляды за спиной.

Лора крепко вцепилась в рукоять мачете. Шорох крыльев послышался где-то совсем близко. Теперь даже Стайлз слышал все эти страшные звуки.

\- Разведывает обстановку и ищет Дерека, - горько сказала Лора, сползая по стволу дерева вниз. - Против крылатых у меня почти нет шансов. Если, - она принюхалась, - сейчас не придет помощь.

Гигантская птица пролетела над кронами деревьев. Стайлз никогда таких не видел. Он в ужасе прижался к стволу дерева, закрывая собой Лидию.

Свист стрелы прорезал воздух. Стайлз посчитал: одна, две, потом три стрелы с огнем одновременно. С громким воем орлан, подстреленный, свалился на землю на поляну, невдалеке от того места, где они прятались.

Птица мигом скинула перья, оказавшись человеком. Стрелы прошли насквозь и застряли в груди и животе. Чужак горел заживо, катался по земле и выл нечеловеческим голосом на неизвестном Стайлзу языке.

На поляну вышла девушка. В такой же одежде, что и Лора. В темных слегка вьющихся волосах, был закреплен белый цветок водяной лилии. Она опустила большой лук и поискала взглядом Лору.

\- Как вовремя я успела, - улыбнулась она, подходя ближе.

Стайлз зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Кажется, это была та самая девушка, что встретила их по ту сторону Изумрудного леса, как только Стайлз ножом прорезал барьер.

\- Наконец-то ты добрался до нас, - она протянула Стайлзу руку, поднимая его с земли. Лидия уже стояла рядом, все еще дрожа.

\- Элиссон, ты как всегда вовремя, - Лора заправила мачете обратно в ножны и поправила чуть сползшую повязку.

\- Я ждала тебя у границы. Вы быстро справились. Дерек побежал к водопадам? - Элиссон беззастенчиво разглядывала притихшего Стайлза и Лидию. - Ого, - она протянула ладонь к волосам Лидии и погладила их, намотав одну из прядей на палец.

Лидия отшатнулась и поспешила отодвинуться за Стайлза.

\- Что такое? - удивленно посмотрела на Лидию Элиссон. - Ты меня боишься?

\- Ну, вот еще, - Лидия нахмурилась. Ей явно не нравилось, когда ее трогают чужие. Элиссон понимающе кивнула и отошла в сторону. Сбитый Диаблеро все еще слабо хрипел. Лора подбежала к нему и встала на колени рядом со вяло трепыхающимся телом.

\- Где один, там и остальные, - негромко сказала она, всматриваясь в обезображенное пламенем лицо человека. Она достала из набедренной сумки что-то похожее на иглу и с размаху воткнула ее в грудь человека, прямо в сердце, и тут же поспешно отскочила, пригнувшись к земле. Взрывной волной ее откинуло на пару футов, а Стайлзу лишь опалило лицо потоком горячего воздуха.

\- Это было круто! - крикнул он, подбегая посмотреть, что осталось от Диаблеро. На месте трупа была только обожженная трава.

\- Обычно достаточно просто поджечь Диаблеро, чтобы обратить их обратно, но Дитон случайным образом узнал, что с помощью омелы их можно уничтожить полностью, - пояснила Элиссон, оттаскивая Стайлза в сторону легко, как мелкого зверька.

\- Нужно дойти до хижин, - Лора встала с земли и посмотрела на Лидию. Та, присев на корточки, осторожно трогала рукой кустарник с лесными ягодами. Стайлз увидел, что это была лесная ежевика, и тут же подбежал к нему, чтобы попробовать ягоды.

\- За нами больше никто не прилетит? - поинтересовался он, запихивая в рот сладкие ягоды, тут же вымазывая губы темным соком. Лидия равнодушно сорвала пару ягод и съела.

\- Не знаю. Но нам лучше поспешить, - сказала Лора. Элиссон тоже взяла себе ежевики и согласно кивнула.

\- Идем. Ступайте осторожно, - добавила она и пошла вперед через деревья.

Стайлз небрежно перекинул через плечо свое пончо и взял Лидию за руку. Теперь их маленькую компанию замыкала Элиссон.

Стайлзу было удивительно спокойно. И больше всего ему хотелось улечься в каком-нибудь тихом месте и заснуть. Солнце клонилось к закату, весенние дни все еще были короткими.

Посыпавшиеся на Стайлза неожиданные приключения и открытия утомили его. Еще полчаса назад он трясся от страха, что его может растерзать на кусочки один Диаблеро, а потом его и Лидию спасли от другого, а теперь ведут навстречу возможной новой опасности. Кто знает, чем занимаются Шайенны в обычной жизни. Может, едят на завтрак младенцев. Стайлз поморщился от пришедшей в голову мысли и зевнул. Надо же, он отругал сам себя, еще не дошли до нового дома, а его уже тянет в сон. И это все несмотря на опасности, подстерегающие его на каждом шагу. Может он и в правду Локо, как все говорят. Стайлз подумал, что ему серьезно стоит опасаться Шайеннов. Здравый смысл вовсю сигналил об опасности. Но сердце его билось ровно: словно он шел домой.

Они быстро вышли к краю леса и остановились на склоне горы. Стайлз встал почти на самом краю и глянул вниз. Внизу вдалеке виднелись хижины, горстка снующих возле них людей, загон с домашними животными и бескрайние, обрамленные небольшими холмами, равнины, перечеркнутые поперек полоской широкой реки.

\- Красиво, - восхищенно выдохнул Стайлз, нехотя отходя обратно к Лидии.

\- Надеюсь, ты оценишь всю красоту, которая не видна отсюда, - Лора дернула его за руку. - Спускайся осторожно.

Она легко спрыгнула вниз. Оказавшись на нижнем выступе, она подняла голову вверх, посмотрев на остальных:

\- Давайте за мной.

Лидия шагнула вперед и осторожно спрыгнула следом за Лорой. Стайлз, не раздумывая долго, тоже прыгнул. Выступ за выступом, они добрались до подножия горы. Элиссон последовала за ними.

Племя встретило их слегка настороженно. Люди с недоверием рассматривали Стайлза, особенно узоры на руках. Стайлз попытался неловко прикрыться, но Лора не дала. Она выступила вперед и окинула толпу взглядом:

\- Мы пришли на эти земли, чтобы очистить их от Диаблеро и снова зажить мирной жизнью! - крикнула она. - Я привела с собой надежду, - женщина вывела Стайлза вперед к толпе. Он часто заморгал и смущенно прикрылся своей шерстяной накидкой.

\- Легенда оказалась правдой, - продолжила Лора. - Помесь крови Навахо, Чероки и Варао, семнадцать полных весен и имя, записанное на языке Сиу.  
Стайлз растерял остатки самообладания. Когда его выставляли одного перед толпой, все внутри мешалось и не давало связно думать.

\- Назови свое имя, Дающий надежду, - донеслось до него откуда-то сбоку. Люди подступили ближе.

\- Стайлз, - коротко ответил Стайлз. Он взял валяющуюся на земле палку и очертил свое имя знаками, особенно крупно обозначив символ «S».  
Толпа притихла. Двое темнокожих шаманов (Стайлз тут же опознал их по одежде) переглянулись между собой и приблизились к Стайлзу почти вплотную.

\- Что ты чувствуешь, ступая по этой земле? - спросила женщина-шаман. Стайлз прислушался к внутренним ощущениям.

Незнакомые люди и новые земли все еще волновали его, но привычной враждебности, исходящей от людей, он не чувствовал - только интерес и доброжелательность по отношению к нему. Стайлз даже растерялся: он привык, что люди насмехались над ним, привык ко всем вспышкам непонятной злости. От Шайеннов ничего подобного не исходило. Люди действительно были рады его видеть в своем племени.

\- Я чувствую, что я дома, - тихо сказал он.

\- Тогда добро пожаловать домой, Стайлз, - ответила Лора и потянулась обнять его. Толпа, один за другим тоже выстроились в очередь, чтобы обнять Стайлза и поприветствовать.

\- Лидия тоже наконец-то вернулась домой, - теперь Лора подошла к одиноко стоящей девушке и подвела ее ближе. - Память скоро вернется, - загадочно шепнула она ей на ухо.

Стайлз, утомленный физически, как будто снова наполнился внутренней силой от объятий и добрых слов.

\- А где Дерек, Лора? - спросил кто-то в толпе. - Разве Вождь не должен поприветствовать нового поселенца?

\- Он уже поздоровался и принял его, - ответила за Лору Лидия. Кажется, она освоилась здесь быстрее Стайлза.

\- Я счастлив быть на этой земле, - Стайлз, все еще смущенный, обнимал последних людей. Ему действительно было хорошо здесь. То самое чувство, что обычно подсказывало ему об опасности, молчало.

\- Скоро из леса вернутся охотники, - Лора оттеснила Стайлза и Лидию от остальных людей и повела их к хижинам, расположенным чуть вдалеке от остальных. Люди расходились по своим делам, перестав обращать на Стайлза внимание.

\- Они тоже будут рады меня видеть? - его все еще вело от переизбытка внутреннего счастья.

\- Они принесут добычу, и мы будем ужинать, - улыбнулась Лора. - Сейчас я покажу вам ваши новые дома.

Стайлза определили в самую дальнюю из хижин, которые находились почти у самого подножия горы. Она была совсем пустая внутри, будто в ней никто не жил.

Стайлз осмотрелся. На полу были расстелены шкуры животных, образуя своеобразную лежанку. Других следов, указывающих на то, что здесь кто-то жил, не было.

\- Мне бы стоило собрать вещи, - вздохнул он, вспоминая, сколько ценных вещей осталось в родительском типи. Взять хотя бы одежду. Впрочем, здесь было достаточно тепло, чтобы Стайлз не мерз. Удивительное дело, на «своей» стороне леса он постоянно мерз и всегда носил теплую накидку поверх рубахи. Здесь же наоборот, было тепло и даже жарко. Настолько, что он мог не особо стесняясь разгуливать без верхней одежды, как и все остальные мужчины племени.

Лидии показали хижину, украшенную цветами. Элиссон, встретившая их, заявила, что Лидия будет жить в ее хижине. Та согласилась, видимо, поняв, что не в том положении, чтобы спорить.

\- А как же Скотт? - насмешливо спросила Лора. Элиссон смущенно покраснела:

\- А что Скотт?

\- Я буду тут жить один? - Стайлз выглянул наружу из своей хижины. Ему нравилось это место. Тепло, уютно и тишина вокруг.

\- Как сказать, - Элиссон с Лорой переглянулись.

\- Что это значит? - Стайлз удивленно уставился на них. - Я думал, что мы будем жить с Лидией.

\- Это хижина Дерека, - вздохнула Лора. - Он сейчас сам видишь какой.

\- Он Диаблеро, - медленно проговорил Стайлз, чувствуя, как сердце поднимается к горлу от волнения. - Ты поселишь меня в одном доме с Диаблеро?

\- Стайлз… - Элиссон подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

\- Что? - Стайлз резко отвернулся, услышав голоса.

Со стороны ворот послышались крики. Все повернулись на шум.

\- Что происходит? - Стайлз нервно облизнул губы.

\- Охотники вернулись, - сказала Лора и бегом направилась к ним. Элиссон пошла за ней, оглянувшись на Стайлза и молча кивая ему.

Стайлз только рукой махнул, как им легко удалось уйти от ответа. Дом тут же перестал казаться милым и уютным. Стайлз сел на невысоком пороге и тоскливо уставился в закат. Солнце садилось за горы, красиво окрашивая небо в красноватые тона. Вокруг суетились люди, занимаясь своими делами.  
Лидия вышла из своей новой хижины и присела рядом со Стайлзом:

\- Ты как?

\- Терпимо, - проговорил Стайлз. С гор потянуло прохладным ветром, но он все еще не чувствовал холода. Словно адаптировался к такой температуре. Дома Стайлз запросто бы проснулся на следующее утро в горячечном поту, а отцу пришлось бы бежать к лекарям.

Здесь все было иначе.

\- Они и правда нам рады, - пробормотала Лидия. - Удивительно как-то.

\- Ага, - рассеянно кивнул Стайлз. - Но знаешь, мне кажется, они чего-то не договаривают. Шаманы знали мое имя. Лора назвала меня по имени. Что-то здесь нечисто.

\- Пойдем посмотрим, что там происходит. - предложила Лидия. Стайлз неохотно поднялся и поплелся за ней вперед, к людям.

Охотники притащили несколько оленьих туш и женщины поселения тут же бросились помогать их разделывать. Стайлз поискал глазами Лору и негромко позвал ее.

\- Мы можем чем-то помочь? - спросила Лидия у Лоры.

Та отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Сегодня вы наши гости. Пойдите, погуляйте по округе. Но за пределы не выходите, понятно?

Стайлз согласно кивнул и сделал, как ему и велели.

\- Нет, я не пойду с тобой к реке, - Лидия встала у плетеной ограды и сложила руки на груди. - Лора же ясно все сказала. Ты что же, хочешь, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось?

\- Тут скучно. Не могу же я ходить по чужим хижинам и говорить с незнакомыми людьми, - Стайлзу не сиделось на месте и хотелось прогуляться куда-нибудь еще. На главной поляне, на большом костре готовился ужин, и Стайлз, уже начавший чувствовать, насколько он голоден, места себе не находил.

Ветром принесло еще порцию ароматного дыма, и Стайлз против своей же воли снова принюхался.

\- И поэтому ты хочешь пойти к реке? - Лидия тронула его за плечо, пытаясь увести от ограды и проследить, чтобы Стайлз не наделал глупостей.

\- Просто разведаю территорию и…

Крепкие зубы осторожно вцепились Стайлзу в голень, и тот заорал от страха, увидев перед собой волка. Диаблеро оттащил его за ногу от забора и сел.

\- Дерек?!

Волк посмотрел на Стайлза, склонив голову набок.

Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек выглядит как-то иначе. Что-то точно изменилось. Взгляд стал более осознанным, и теперь Дерек вовсе не походил на того добродушного пса, каким он показался перед Навахо. Морда заострилась, уши настороженно стояли. Дерек, пошатываясь, встал на ноги и снова уставился на Стайлза. Выглядел он как-то болезненно.

\- Ты здоров? - Стайлз кое-как подавил в себе страх и присел на колени перед волком, заглядывая ему в глаза. Когда-то ему говорили, что нельзя встречаться взглядом с диким зверем, но диким Дерек не выглядел. Скорее походил на уставшего голодного волка.

Стайлз протянул вперед руку и погладил волка между ушей. Волк тряхнул головой и Стайлз, испуганно отдернул руку.

\- Кусаешься?

Волк непонятно помотал головой и вдруг так же осторожно, не дотрагиваясь зубами до кожи, потянул Стайлза за штанину к людям. Лидия, наблюдавшая за происходящим прикрыв ладонью рот, видимо, чтобы тоже не завизжать, наконец, отмерла.

\- Он хочет, чтобы мы пошли к огню. Нас уже ищут.

Стайлз неверяще посмотрел на девушку и потом медленно перевел взгляд на смотрящего на нее волка.

\- Только не говори, что вы понимаете друг друга.

\- Я слышу его мысли, - подтвердила Лидия его догадку. - Сейчас он говорит мне, чтобы я не прогоняла его из своей головы.

\- Лидия… - начал Стайлз.

\- Он говорит, что во мне кровь трикстера, - дрожащим голосом сказала Лидия, отступая назад. - Говорит, я наполовину Варао. Я - дочь шаманов Варао и Шайеннов.

Волк коротко тявкнул, будто подтверждая ее слова.

\- Мы с тобой полукровки, - вздохнул Стайлз. - Вот почему все в нашем племени так нас не любили.

Волк ухватился зубами за штанину Стайлза и настойчиво потянул.

\- Иду я, иду, - оттолкнул его Стайлз и взял дрожащую Лидию за руку. - Пойдем, расспросим Лору, чем болеет Дерек и что здесь происходит.

Дерек, прихрамывая, пошел впереди них.

 

Лора с Лидией развернули огромный кусок полотна и застелили его на траве между хижинами.

Столько еды Стайлз еще никогда не видел. Дома его кормили вдоволь, Стайлз не жаловался на нехватку или вкус пищи, но здешнее разнообразие блюд поразило его. Стайлз попробовал по чуть-чуть из каждого горшка, миски и плошки и вскоре сыто отвалился на спину.

Волку тоже поставили возле полотнища большой горшок с едой. Дерек, наевшись, лежал на траве и поблескивал внимательными глазами.

Наконец Стайлз вспомнил, что так ничего и не спросил.

\- Так мне расскажут, что здесь происходит? - он сел прямо. Волк встрепенулся и поднял голову.

Над поляной повисла неприятная тишина.

\- Ты знаешь кто такие Диаблеро? - Лора отпила воды из чашки и отставила ее обратно.

\- Шайенны, которые совершили ритуал превращения в волков для более удачной охоты, но не смогли вернуться в человеческий вид, потому что инстинкты зверя подавили человеческие, - бодро выдал Стайлз, изученное в хранилище Харриса. Краем глаза он заметил, что волк подобрался к нему ближе и снова спокойно разлегся на траве.

\- Это могут быть не только шайенны, - тихо заметила Элиссон. - Мои родители - Чероки. И тоже Диаблеро, - грустно добавила она.

\- Можно превращаться не только в волка, - сказала Лора. - Ты же видел птицу, там, в лесу?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- А Дерек? Что с ним?

\- Первые Диаблеро были Шайеннами. Когда-то давно на наших территориях исчезли почти все животные леса. Оказалось, просто зашли дальше, в самую чащу. Настал голод. Духи Изумрудного леса подсказали шайеннским шаманам, как остановить его. И рассказали об обряде превращения в волка. В таком облике охота была более успешной. Племя разрослось. Охотники специально совершали обряд и превращались в волков только для поиска пропитания. Пока однажды один из охотников из рода Арджентов не убил волка. Шаманы строго-настрого предупреждали, что нельзя убивать тех животных, в которых превращаешься. Но в поселение стали забредать настоящие волки и утаскивать скот в лес. С теми, кто из-за обряда мог превращаться, случилось что-то странное. Они обращались непроизвольно. А потом перебили всех мирных жителей поселения и принялись друг за друга. Пока не появился волк, который мог контролировать превращения в волка и обратно. Он смог остановить бойню. Однако звериный инстинкт заставил его собрать стаю. Он собрался подчинить себе все территории, занятые соседними племенами. Началась великая война Сиу, в которую были втянуты Навахо, Чероки и Варао. Диаблеро прошлись по этим землям, пока, наконец, не ушли на север. Последний раз они пускали сюда своих омег двадцать лет назад. Те разрушили дома и убили новых поселенцев, а некоторых забрали с собой и обратили. Говорили, что от первой стаи Диаблеро мало что осталось, и что вождь уже давно подох. Но они собрались вернуться. Шаманы Варао, живущие за рекой, предсказали, что Диаблеро вернутся не только волками, но и хищными птицами, - спокойно начала Лора.

Стайлз слушал ее, раскрыв рот. Он не заметил, как на поляну пришли еще три человека - два парня и одна светловолосая девушка - и сели к огню.

\- Духи здешних земель постарались восстановить равновесие. Шайенны неразрывно связаны с магией. Род Хейлов очень древний. Прежний вождь нашего племени - Палладин Рой, мог превращаться в волка без совершения ритуала, поэтому омеги забрали его с собой, но он не хотел убивать и сбежал обратно, на земли Шайеннов, к своей возлюбленной. Мы с Дереком - его дети. И мы здесь, чтобы отстоять свои территории и не дать Диаблеро уничтожить все живое, - продолжила Лора. Дерек, услышав свое имя, поднял голову и прислушался.

\- Духи Изумрудного леса создали зеркальную стену, чтобы Диаблеро не прошли дальше этих гор, - Лора обернулась и показала рукой на слоистые горы позади. - Наши земли - как решетка. Мы не пропустим Диаблеро дальше, в мирные земли.

Стайлз снова вспомнил про отца, который остался там, за стеной, на землях Навахо. Получалось, что если у них получится справиться с Диаблеро, отцу ничего не будет угрожать.

\- С вашей стороны зеркальная стена поддерживалась крупицами магии шаманов, - улыбнулась Лора. - Дитон и Морелл говорили, что видели их возле границы. Сказали, они были так слабы, что даже не могли видеть саму стену и людей, стоящих за ней. Как ваше племя вообще выжило при таких шаманах?

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Стайлз. - Если честно, я всего лишь пару раз видел этих новых шаманов. Их типи было отдалено от остального поселения. Без лишней надобности к ним никто не приходил.

\- Морелл предполагала, что шаманы могут красть чью-то внутреннюю силу и за счет этого поддерживать себя и барьер, - Лора потянулась и погладила лежащего рядом Дерека по голове. - Только ни один человек не станет так вредить своему племени. Но, кажется, на вашей земле случилось именно это.

\- А я? Зачем вам понадобился я? - спросил Стайлз. - Вы подслушали наш с Лидией разговор?

\- Отец часто рассказывал нам одну легенду. Про воина, который должен был умереть. Этот человек рос изгоем в своем племени, но война Сиу сделала его героем. Наши прадеды сражались против Диаблеро. Попадая под влияние призванных духов Диаблеро, волки рвались наружу бесконтрольно. Но стоило человеку-воину оказаться рядом, как волки тут же превращались в послушных щенков. И еще, согласно легенде, в присутствии такого человека раны затягивались почти мгновенно, а у нас, врожденных оборотней, и так быстрая регенерация, - Лора налила себе еще воды.

Все присутствующие на поляне затихли, слушая рассказ. Стайлз старательно обдумывал сказанное Лорой.

\- А почему воин должен был умереть?

\- Потому, что у него не было защитника, - Лора загадочно посмотрела на Лидию. Та непонимающе захлопала глазами.

\- То есть, вы думаете, что я - ваш воин? - Стайлз нервно рассмеялся, расплескав свою воду на колени.

\- Да, - кивнула Лора. Все присутствующие тоже закивали. Только Дерек опустил голову на лапы и не издал ни звука.

\- История повторяется. Чужой среди своих, слабейший воин, семнадцати весен от роду, откроет дверь и выпустит запертого человека-волка, который пойдет против Диаблеро, - Лора пристально смотрела на Стайлза. - Вчера ты разломал барьер между нашими землями, и тебя увидела Элиссон. Сам догадаешься, что будет дальше?

\- Дерек? - Стайлз поднялся на ноги и нервно походил на месте, лохматя волосы. - А что с Дереком? Как я его выпущу?

\- Кейт Арджент, один из шаманов Диаблеро, проводила ритуал, чтобы насильно превратить людей. Дерек разорвал круг, и он замкнулся на нем, - Лора тоже поднялась и подошла к нему.

\- Но постой, омеги приходили двадцать лет назад? Как давно Дерек заперт? - Стайлза внезапно осенило.

\- Год назад омеги проходили за той рекой, но Варао их остановили. Им удалось взять двух человек с собой, и Дерек побежал их спасать. На кону было объединение с Варао, - грустно ответила Лора, трепля Дерека между ушей.

\- А Лидия? Дерек сказал, что она трикстер, - все подробности в голове у Стайлза складывались в одну большую картину. Картина вырисовывалась не слишком радужная.

Что он там говорил, когда шел сюда? Что не сделал ничего важного. Но здешние люди убеждали его в обратном. Им было достаточно того, что Стайлз просто родился. На что люди готовы пойти ради того, чтобы обрести хотя бы надежду? Как выяснилось - на многое.

\- Варао, впервые пришедшие договариваться об объединении, проходили с западной стороны реки Паудер через Изумрудный лес. Когда они вернулись к себе, женщина-шаман понесла. Духи Изумрудного леса пришли к ней во сне и сказали, что ребенка она должна будет оставить по ту сторону барьера. Лидию ведь нашли в лесу, так? - спросила Лора.

\- Так, - сказала Лидия.

\- Защитник, - выдохнул потрясенный Стайлз. - И сегодня моя восемнадцатая весна.

Земля медленно уходила из-под ног, и Стайлз часто заморгал, тяжело оседая на землю.

 

Стайлз пошевелил рукой и уперся во что-то теплое и мягкое. Точно, его же определили в дальнюю хижину с лежанкой из шкур на полу. Все так же не открывая глаз, он нащупал рукой край покрывала и накинул его на себя так, что все оно оказалось у него на голове.

Сбрасывая с себя остатки сна, Стайлз поднялся и сел. Он не помнил, как заснул. Пытаясь вспомнить, он потер рукой затылок и, неосторожно проведя пальцами по волосам, нащупал огромную шишку у виска. Значит, вчера он так переволновался, что упал в обморок.

\- Ох, - хотелось пить, и Стайлз начал оглядываться в поисках емкости с водой.

Рядом с ним коротко фыркнули.

Он пригляделся и увидел у своих ног Дерека. Тот недовольно смотрел на него. Видимо, Дерек лежал на том покрывале, которым укрылся Стайлз.

\- Это Лора меня уложила здесь, - испуганно затараторил Стайлз. - Ты скажи, я уйду. Правда, еще не знаю куда, но если это твое место, я сейчас… - он поднялся, сгреб в охапку свою накидку, бросился к выходу, но тут же запнулся в темноте ногами о кучу одежды и поднос с посудой, больно ударившись босой ступней об пол.

Волк только ухом повел, глядя на то, как Стайлз неловко поднявшись, вновь попятился к выходу.

В окна светила волчья луна, свет струился по полу. Дерек лежал в нем, и шерсть его переливалась и блестела, словно ее регулярно вычесывали гребнем.

Стайлз сглотнул, разом выронив все из рук, когда волк поднялся на ноги и, вальяжно потянувшись, потрусил к нему.

\- Дерек? - испуганно прошептал Стайлз. - Ты что?

Зверь не отвечал. Стайлз метнулся в другой угол, но волк прыгнул на него и повалил на лежанку. Стайлз распластался на животе, а сверху к спине прижалось что-то тяжелое. Жаркое звериное дыхание опалило ему ухо.

\- Не трогай меня! - прохрипел Стайлз, выбираясь из-под волка, но тот придавил его лапами и цапнул зубами голое плечо. Силы были неравны.

От страха Стайлз растерялся и не сообразил позвать на помощь. Едва он дергался, волк только сильнее давил сверху и утробно рычал.

Вскоре Стайлз забыл, как дышать. Дерек слез с него, но предупредительно поставил лапу ему на поясницу. Стайлз так и замер, чувствуя, как острые когти вспороли ткань, чудом не процарапав кожу насквозь.

Когда поясницы коснулся теплый влажный язык, Стайлз испуганно вскинулся и неосознанно задрал зад вверх, только больше подставляясь. Язык переместился ниже, требовательно заскользив между ягодиц.

Стайлз взвыл. Не столько от страха, сколько от незнакомых ощущений. Магия какая-то: его должно было крутить от ужаса, а вместо этого он чувствовал, как наливается член и как приятно и удобно им тереться о мягкую шерсть лежащих под ним шкур.

Дерек неумолимо вылизывал его зад. Стайлз заерзал под ним, не то пытаясь уползти, не то еще больше оголиться. Разодранная ткань больше ничего не прикрывала, и Стайлз приподнял бедра выше.

Волк сзади одобрительно фыркнул.

\- Уходи, - тихо застонал Стайлз, едва Дерек обвел языком мошонку. Голова шла кругом, между ног было мокро и липко от волчьей слюны. Языком Дерек все терзал его сжатую дырку, норовя проникнуть внутрь, чтобы вылизать изнутри.

Стайлз поднял заплаканное лицо и оглянулся, приподнимаясь на локтях. Позади него с горящими глазами стоял волк.

\- Пусти меня, - Стайлз снова завертелся. Когда на поясницу снова легла когтистая лапа, Стайлз опять бухнулся вниз и завыл в шкуру, глуша очередной стон наслаждения.

Стайлз против воли наслаждался тем, что делал с ним Дерек. Тело предательски расслабилось, в то время как разум протестовал и требовал что-то сделать. Дерек последний раз широко лизнул дырку, и Стайлза подбросило на лежанке. Подобных распирающих изнутри ощущений он еще не испытывал. Внизу под ним стало еще мокрее.

Волк глухо рыкнул и навалился на Стайлза сверху всем телом. Тот так и обмер, когда к его заду прижался крепкий член зверя.

\- Нет! - задушено выдохнул Стайлз, пытаясь уползти из последних сил. Волк намертво припечатал его к полу и ткнулся членом между его бедер. Стайлз наугад сомкнул бедра и засопел, утирая мокрое от пота и слез лицо о покрывало.

Волк быстро двигался, поскуливая как дорвавшийся до суки кобель. Стайлз терпел, а когда Дерек наконец-то излился на его ягодицы, обессилено заплакал, топя рыдания в покрывале.

Наревевшись, Стайлз кое-как утерся, подтянул на задницу остатки штанов и с трудом повернулся на бок.

Волк улегся перед его лицом, заглядывая Стайлзу в глаза.

\- Я убью тебя, - пообещал Стайлз, пытаясь ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что ему все приснилось.

Но реальность была неумолима. Волк никуда не пропал: он лежал рядом и настороженно смотрел, как будто и не делал ничего постыдного. Увидев, что Стайлз все еще боится, волк тяжело вздохнул и улегся, невинно сложив голову на лапы.

\- Убью, - повторил Стайлз, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.

Где-то вдалеке завыли волки.

 

Стайлз проснулся от хриплого стона. Он опаской приоткрыл один глаз и замер: увиденное едва не заставило его закричать, но он смог выдавить из себя только сиплый вскрик.

Рядом с ним лежал человек. Вокруг него клочьями валялась шерсть. Человек корчился от сводивших все тело болезненных судорог. Стайлз сразу узнал в черноволосом парне Дерека.

Стайлз скомкал покрывало и быстро отполз в противоположный угол, закрываясь руками, чтобы не слышать страшного хруста, с которым смещались суставы Дерека.

\- Дерек? - спросил Стайлз, пытаясь успокоиться. После приснившегося ночного кошмара, настолько реального, что Стайлз поежился, вспоминая и будто переживая заново, это давалось с трудом.

Кое-как отмерев, Стайлз сел на колени, внимательно смотря на Дерека. Тот с трудом встал на ноги, так ничего и не ответив.

Стайлз зажмурился: одежды на Дереке не было, и он даже не удосужился ничем прикрыться. Так и стоял обнаженный и удивленно смотрел на Стайлза.

\- Ты, - хрипло выдохнул Дерек. Он поискал что-то взглядом на полу и тут же нагнулся, чтобы взять чашку с водой. Подумав, он поднял кувшин и принялся жадно пить.

\- Я? - Стайлз тоже медленно потянулся рукой, чтобы взять воды. С утра горло нещадно драло, и во рту было сухо.

\- Ты Стайлз? - допив, спросил Дерек.

\- Я Стайлз, - подтвердил тот, ловко вытаскивая чашку, и все еще стараясь не смотреть на Дерека. Каждый раз, когда он хотел его разглядеть, взгляд сам собой сползал по груди вниз, и Стайлз смущенно отводил глаза и краснел.

Тут Дерек сообразил, что неплохо было бы что-нибудь надеть. Он взял с пола скомканную одежду, принесенную Лорой, и хмыкнул, оглядев одни из полотняных штанов, и принялся их натягивать. Закрепив завязки на штанах, Дерек подкинул Стайлзу вторую пару штанов и бельевые полоски ткани. Стайлз завозился под покрывалом, раздеваясь. И уже через секунду застыл, нащупав на коже неприятно тянущую засохшую пленку. Штаны оказались разорваны сзади.

\- Так это был не сон? - парень глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять зарождающуюся внутри панику. Руки задрожали, вцепившись в ткань.

\- Нет, - коротко бросил Дерек. Он прохаживался по хижине, изредка поглядывая на валяющегося на полу Стайлза. - Так и будешь тут лежать? - буднично поинтересовался он.

Стайлз мысленно сопоставлял сон и реальность. Одна его часть хотела схватить Лидию и делать ноги из поселения домой, но вторая часть, явно насладившаяся произошедшим ночью, подсказывала потребовать от Дерека объяснений, а так же взять с него слово, что случившееся останется только между ними.

Медленно поднимаясь, Стайлз снова закутался в покрывало, образуя кокон, и принялся переодеваться. Дерек уселся на пол к подносу с едой и таскал оттуда кусочки сушеного мяса, нисколько не интересуясь Стайлзом.

Наконец Стайлз переоделся и раскрылся, новые штаны сидели как-то слишком низко, но выбирать было не из чего.

\- Ммм, - осторожно начал Стайлз, подходя к Дереку. Тот вопросительно вскинул брови вверх.

\- Я бы хотел умыться, - смущенно сказал Стайлз. - Умыться. И объяснений по поводу того, что случилось ночью.

Дерек хмыкнул.

\- Лоре не следует знать о том, что случилось.

\- А мне стоит знать, что случилось? - взвился Стайлз, словно в голове у него что-то переключилось. - Ты набросился на меня и…

\- И что?

Стайлз замолчал, не зная, как описать то, что сделал с ним Дерек ночью.

\- Разве я сделал тебе больно или обидел тебя? - равнодушный тон Дерека раздражал Стайлза еще больше.

\- Вы так со всеми поступаете? Боже мой, Лидия! - спохватился Стайлз. - Над ней тоже кто-то успел надругаться?

Он подбежал к выходу и попытался поднять полог, сделанный из шкуры, но руки дрожали и не слушались.

\- Выпусти меня! - заорал Стайлз.

\- С Лидией все в порядке. Она была с Элиссон, - Дерек встал и снова начал прохаживаться по комнате.

\- Со мной не все в порядке, - Стайлз осел, прислонившись спиной к стене. - Ты напугал меня ночью.

\- Только напугал? - уточнил Дерек на всякий случай, не решаясь подойти ближе.

\- Что это было? - думая о том, только испугался ли он или нет, Стайлз снова залился румянцем, и Дерек это заметил.

\- Древняя легенда, - Дерек сел на пол рядом со Стайлзом. - Лора оставила тебя здесь спать, потому что думала, что я излечусь в твоем присутствии.

\- И ты излечился? - ехидно спросил Стайлз.

\- Как видишь, - пожал плечами Дерек.

\- Но ты… Был волком, когда… - Стайлз помахал руками, не решившись сказать вслух то, что Дерек с ним сделал.

\- Нам нельзя долго быть в человеческом обличье. В волчьем тоже. Потому, что волчьи инстинкты пересиливают человеческую сторону, и волк жаждет крови. Я год бегал волком, - Дерек дотронулся до руки Стайлза, но тот испуганно дернулся и отшатнулся.

\- Мне приходилось против своей воли принимать яд из аконита, и все время быть ослабленным, если волк вздумает напасть на кого-то из племени. Чтобы у человека был шанс защититься, - добавил Дерек, садясь прямо. - Когда мы с Лорой пошли за тобой к Навахо, потому что все сошлось, а люди в моем племени обрадовались, что наконец-то появилась надежда выжить, волк считал человеческие эмоции и подумал, что ему преподнесли дар, когда он обнаружил тебя в своей хижине.

\- Вот как, - кивнул Стайлз. - То есть, ты не Локо? И это больше не повторится?

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Я обычный шайенн-оборотень. И нет, не повторится. Но тебе все равно придется жить со мной в одной хижине.

\- Я понял. Я же этот ваш «воин, который должен был умереть», - догадался Стайлз, в тайне думая, что может, не все так плохо, как показалось на первый взгляд. То, что случилось, было недоразумением. Например, его могли просто сожрать вместо того, что зверь сделал с ним. От одной мысли про язык, которым Дерек его касался там, где Стайлз сам себя стыдился трогать, сердце застучало в горле, а внизу живота стало жарко.

\- Ты якорь. Теперь я и Лора точно будем держать волков на цепи, - Дерек пристально посмотрел на Стайлза и незаметно повел носом, как волк.

\- Только вы с Лорой особенные? - Стайлз поспешил отвернуться и подумать о чем-то другом. На ум особо ничего не приходило.

\- Нет. Элиссон, Скотт и Айзек - тоже. Только Айзек - варао, а они совсем другие, - сказал Дерек.

\- Водные племена всегда казались мне странными, - кивнул Стайлз.

\- Это ты еще Джексона не видел, - криво усмехнулся Дерек. - Они не хотят объединения с нами, а ведь в случае нападения Диаблеро, их границы лежат перед нашими.

\- Может, ты неправильно ведешь переговоры? - Стайлз встал. - Мне нужно вымыться.

\- Пойдем, - Дерек тоже встал. - Я отведу тебя к ручью.

Стайлз помялся.

\- Такого точно больше не повторится? - краснея, спросил Стайлз, приглядываясь к зеленоватому блеску глаз.

\- Нет, я буду держать волка на привязи. Он сейчас сыт и спокоен, - твердо ответил Дерек. - И чует, что кому-то нужно вымыться.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

Теперь точно бояться нечего. Зато, кажется, снова придется учиться ничему не удивляться.

\- К такому жизнь меня не готовила, - вздохнул он, выходя наружу из хижины за Дереком.

 

Судя по тишине, люди в поселении еще спали. По-хорошему, Стайлз тоже любил поспать подольше, но в первую свою ночь на земле шайеннов, он проспал несколько часов и чувствовал себя удивительно бодрым и полным сил.

Идя за Дереком по тропе к горам и ручью, он разглядел на спине у Дерека крупную татуировку. Похожий, вырезанный из дерева символ, был в амулете, принадлежащем матери Стайлза - отец как-то показывал сыну ее вещи. Но едва Стайлз взялся за кожаный ремешок и положил на ладонь амулет, тот тут же рассыпался в пыль.

\- Знак вашего племени? - спросил Стайлз, подбегая ближе. Теперь он шел рядом с уверенно шагающим Дереком. Тот молчал почти всю дорогу и даже не делал попыток заговорить.

\- Знак моего рода. Называется трискелион, - подтвердил Дерек, не прекращая идти. Стайлз понятливо замолчал. Он и так узнал больше, чем стоило.  
Так в молчании они добрались до ручья в горах. Стайлз оглянулся посмотреть, как далеко они зашли: поселение виднелось вдалеке внизу.

\- А ближе ничего не нашлось? - Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Хочешь показаться остальным во всей красе?

Дерек остановился и начал раздеваться. Стайлз тут же отвернулся, ощущая, как горят щеки.

На слоеных горах, где проходила, петляя, река, на одном из склонов образовалось небольшое озеро. Сверху по горам маленьким водопадом струилась вода, впадала в водоем, а затем разлеталась дальше по склону.

Дерек зашел в воду и повернулся к Стайлзу спиной, чтобы не смущать его.

Стайлз тоже скинул одежду и последовал за ним. Он осторожно потрогал пальцем ноги прозрачную воду, проверяя температуру. Но вода была на удивление теплой, видимо, разогрелась на солнце. Стайлз, подумав, с размаху запрыгнул в воду, окатив стоящего неподалеку Дерека брызгами.

Тот даже ухом не повел. Стайлз вздохнул и принялся мыться.

 

\- А что там дальше? - Стайлз прикрылся полотнищем и улегся на траву, чтобы обсохнуть. Вдалеке виднелись конусы терриконов. Стайлз, привыкший к бесконечным равнинам на своей земле, рассматривал все с интересом ребенка, постигающего окружающий мир.

\- Дальше территории троллей, - сказал Дерек и улегся на землю рядом с ним, естественно, даже не подумав прикрыться. - За терриконами поля и апельсиновые рощи, принадлежащие им.

\- Апельсиновые, - Стайлз покатал на языке незнакомое слово. - Это какие?

\- На деревьях растут апельсины. Круглые и оранжевые, - Дерек посмотрел вниз. - Разве у вас таких нет?

\- Нет, - ответил Стайлз. - И на сладкое у нас было суфле из желудей.

Дерек насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Могу сводить тебя к троллям. Только они не будут нам рады.

\- А кто будет рад, если покуситься на его еду? - Стайлз поднялся и принялся одеваться в чистое. - Кстати, о еде, - и тут его живот предательски голодно заурчал.

Дерек, услышав звук, лениво поднялся: он-то успел перекусить перед выходом.

\- Пойдем обратно. Посмотрим, может удастся уговорить Лору приготовить тебе чоколатль.

\- А это еще что за штука? Надеюсь, там не будет тыквы или имбиря.

\- Точно не будет, - заверил его Дерек и начал спускаться.

Стайлз поплелся следом.

 

\- А когда мы пойдем красть у троллей апельсины? - с надеждой спросил Стайлз, когда они уже подходили к оживленному поселению.

Вокруг вкусно пахло едой. Стайлз шел за Дереком к хижине. Обратную дорогу они провели в молчании. Стайлз подумал, что Дерек за год отвык разговаривать и не лез с лишними расспросами. Но все же мысль о новых, пусть и враждебных землях, не давала ему покоя. Да и таинственных апельсинов хотелось попробовать. Ворованное ведь всегда вкуснее.

Лора выбежала им навстречу и бросилась Дереку на шею.

\- Ты вернулся! - радостно закричала она. - Стайлз помог тебе!

Дерек открыто улыбнулся. Стайлзу даже на мгновение показалось, что тот даже как-то внутренне засветился.

\- Да, - кивнул он сестре и пристально посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот смущенно вспыхнул. Никому не следует знать о том, как именно он помог Дереку.  
Заметив среди людей Лидию, Стайлз бросился к ней.

\- Ты как? - спросил он Лидию. - Тебя не обижали? Что с тобой ночью делали?

\- Элиссон уложила меня спать и все. Она долго болтала про какого-то парня. Скотт, кажется. Он тоже полукровка, и его родителей убили Диаблеро, - выдала Лидия. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул, что с ней все было в порядке.

\- Что это за парень с тобой пришел? - спросила Лидия.

\- Это Дерек. Он… Он больше не волк, - помедлив, ответил Стайлз.

\- Почему он так смотрит на тебя? - Лидия произнесла это так тихо, как могла. Стайлз едва расслышал ее. - Только на тебя и глазеет.

\- Понятия не имею, - соврал Стайлз. Впрочем, он и правда не знал.

\- Вы вернулись откуда-то вдвоем, - продолжала Лидия все так же тихо. - Куда вы ходили?

\- К ручью ходили, к горам.

Лидия удивленно приподняла бровь.

\- Странно, все поселение ходит в другую сторону, к реке.

Стайлз внутренне напрягся: еще на одну странность стало больше.

\- Стайлз! - послышалось сзади. Лора с разбегу радостно запрыгнула ему на спину, обхватывая его руками. Стайлз пошатнулся и удержал ее, подхватив под коленями.

\- Лора! - крикнул сзади подоспевший Дерек.

\- Я держу, - закричал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему. Лора по весу казалась пушинкой, но только каменные мышцы на ее бедрах говорили о ее истиной силе. По-хорошему, таким прыжком она могла бы запросто сбить его с ног.

\- Дерек! - продолжала вопить Лора. Она слезла со Стайлза и вытащила из ножен мачете. Стайлз поразился его виду. Наверняка, оно весило не меньше фунта. Но Лора легко подкидывала его в руке.

Девушка провела острым лезвием по пальцу, вложила мачете в ножны и взялась чистой рукой за руку Стайлза. Через секунду от длинной глубокой раны ничего не осталось.

\- Можно? - пока все ошеломленно смотрели на них, Стайлз потянулся рукой за мачете Лоры, извлекая его наружу.

Оружие удобно легло в ладонь. Стайлз взмахнул им на пробу, распределяя вес.

\- Как это возможно? - спросил он, возвращая Лоре ее нож. - Дома я и топора не мог поднять, чтобы не пораниться или не снести ничего.

\- Магия Навахо, - загадочно сказала Лора. - Пойдемте завтракать.

 

\- От Варао все еще никаких вестей? - спросил Стайлз, уклоняясь от удара сбоку.

Они с Лидией жили в поселении Шайеннов уже третий месяц. Они быстро освоились среди местных людей. Стайлз по-прежнему жил с Дереком. Днем они особо не разговаривали, а ночью Дерек обращался волком и убегал в лес на охоту. Лидия помогала шаманам племени: каждый день они составляли карты перемещений волков и предсказывали появление Диаблеро.

И пока прогнозы были обнадеживающими, Лора и Дерек обучали Стайлза искусству боя. То, что в Стайлзе наконец-то пробудилась сила, было только на руку. Конечно же, таким сильным как Дерек, он не был, но вполне мог посоревноваться с ним в ловкости.

\- Нет, - Лора прыгнула сверху, и Стайлз легко ушел в сторону, предугадав ее действия. - Дерек собирается снова пойти к ним на переговоры.

\- Пусть возьмет с собой меня и Лидию, - Стайлз обхватил пальцами рукоять мачете и напал, размахивая ножом. Лора отступала, отслеживая каждый взмах, и вдруг пригнулась. Оттолкнувшись от земли, она сделала подсечку и Стайлз, пошатнувшись, потерял равновесие. Девушка тут же прижала его к земле, усевшись на бедра и придавив локтем горло.

\- Хватит думать про Дерека, когда атакуешь, - строго сказала она, вставая.

\- Но разве Джексон не верит в легенды? - нашелся с ответом Стайлз. Он подхватил с земли кувшин с нагревшейся на солнце водой и принялся жадно глотать воду. Тренировки выматывали его, но после каждой из них, он чувствовал себя сильнее.

Тренироваться с Дереком приходилось редко. Стайлз с ужасом вспоминал, как они сошлись в поединке в первый раз. Стайлз на тот момент уже неплохо управлялся с мачете и мог незаметно выхватить из сумки иглы из омелы.

Но едва Стайлз успел замахнуться, как оказался на животе, прижатым к земле тяжелым горячим телом. Дерек вывернул его руку с ножом за спину и приставил когтистую лапу к горлу.

\- Я понял, - Стайлз задергался под ним, пытаясь спихнуть. Воспоминания первой проведенной здесь ночи снова поднялись из недр его памяти. Они так уже лежали, только вместо Дерека был волк. Стайлз непроизвольно потерся пахом о прохладную землю.

Дерек только сильнее заломил руку, пока что-то не хрустнуло, и Стайлз не заорал не своим голосом.

\- Не отвлекайся, - бросил он, поднимаясь. - Перелома нет, вывиха тоже.

Стайлз тут же бросился на него. Но Дерек, играючи, поймал его и позволил на себя упасть.

Даже с приставленным к его горлу лезвием, Дерек выглядел опасно. Стайлз подумав, убрал руку, но не спрятал оружие.

Дерек недобро посмотрел на него.

\- Так и будешь сидеть? - он вскинул бедра вверх и Стайлза словно подбросило на месте. Он откатился в сторону, глядя, как Дерек поднимается с земли.  
Определенно, не стоит тренироваться с Дереком.

\- Чему тебя научила Лора? - спросил Дерек. - О чем ты думаешь, когда нападаешь?

Стайлз бы хотел ему ответить, от каких воспоминаний рад бы избавиться, но не может, однако решил не поднимать эту тему лишний раз.

\- Давай еще раз, - он решительно поднялся на ноги и встал в боевую стойку.

И через пару секунд снова оказался на земле.

Что-то было не так. Стайлз мог спокойно тренироваться с Лорой и любым другим воином племени, но когда против него выходил Дерек, все его самообладание куда-то выветривалось. Стайлз даже сконцентрироваться нормально не мог: Дерек будто прошивал его насквозь своими равнодушными взглядами и бездумно валил с ног молниеносными атаками. Тело казалось чужим и отказывалось двигаться.

Дерек не поддавался и не щадил его. К концу тренировки Стайлз, весь покрытый царапинами и синяками, обессилено упал на траву. Дерек молча двинулся к поселению, оставив Стайлза лежать на склоне.

 

\- Что между тобой и Дереком? - спросила Лидия, вплетая в волосы ленту с перьями. Она собиралась идти вместе со Стайлзом и другими послами к Варао.

\- Ты про что? - Стайлз и правда не понимал, что происходит между ним и Дереком. Но больше его взволновало то, что этим заинтересовалась Лидия.

\- На вас смотреть страшно, - подумав, сказала она. - Видел бы ты себя со стороны, когда тренируешься вместе с ним

\- А ты не смотри, а лучше сама тренируйся с Элиссон, - Стайлз решил перевести разговор на более безопасную тему. Врать Лидии он не мог, ведь она знала его почти с рождения. - Как ваши успехи? Уже не роняешь лук?

Лидия рассмеялась и шутливо ударила его по руке.

\- Ты его боишься?

Стайлз так и сел.

\- Он же волк. Конечно, я его боюсь, - сказал Стайлз. - Ну, не боюсь, но опасаюсь.

\- Он тебе что-то сделал? - догадливая Лидия пошла дальше.

\- Нет, но… - Стайлз замялся говорить дальше. Что он мог сказать Лидии? Что в первую же ночь в племени Дерек перепутал его с какой-то самкой волка и вылизал в непотребных местах?

\- Он непредсказуемый, и это меня пугает, да, - Стайлз кое-как нащупал подходящее для Лидии объяснение.

Она хмыкнула и замолчала, видимо, удовлетворенная таким ответом.

\- И я бы рад переехать в другую хижину, но, видишь ли, я его якорь и удерживаю его в человеческом облике, - добавил Стайлз. - Да и ты же знаешь, что по ночам он убегает в лес.

Лидия задумчиво накручивала рыжий локон на палец.

\- Наверное, нам стоит вернуться к этому разговору чуть позже, - сказала она. Стайлз кивнул и пошел навстречу остальным.

Дерек нес с собой в руках странную шкуру. Издалека Стайлзу показалось, что это одна из шаманских шкур, специальной выделки и окраски.

Но вблизи это оказалась шкура волка. С головой, всеми лапами и красными бусинами-глазами. Шкура оказалась накидкой. Дерек протянул ее Стайлзу:

\- Надевай.

\- Что? - Стайлз опасливо пригляделся к накидке. - Разве она не для вождя?

\- Нет. Она означает то, что ты находишься под нашей защитой, - Дерек сунул ему в руки шкуру и отошел. Стайлз тут же примерил ее на себя. Лора расправила свисающие лапы и повернула накидку чуть левее.

\- Теперь можно выдвигаться к Варао, - сказала она.

 

Загадочный Джексон, вождь Варао, про которого все говорили, но никто толком его не видел, оказался молодым парнем, ненамного старшего самого Стайлза.

Он вальяжно выплыл из воды и вышел на берег к Шайеннам. По брезгливому выражению его лица Стайлз понял, что переговорами они могут склонить Джексона на свою сторону только чудом.

\- Приветствую тебя, Маленький волк, на своей земле, - проговорил Джексон. - Тебя и твоих людей.

\- Приветствую тебя, Ледяной змей, - в тон ему ответил Дерек, выступая вперед. - Тебя и твоих людей.

\- Я знаю, зачем ты пришел сюда, - как-то по-змеиному ухмыльнулся Джексон, скользнув раздвоенным на кончике языком по четко очерченным тонким губам. - Хочешь, чтобы я поделился с тобой своей землей?

\- Я хочу, чтобы наши племена объединились и вместе противостояли Диаблеро, - по тону Дерека Стайлз понял, что тот начинает злиться. Ну еще бы, кому понравится упрашивать мерзкого нахального юнца о чем-либо.

\- Он похож на тех мелких ящериц, которым мы хвосты на реке отрывали, помнишь? - громко зашептал Стайлз Лидии на ухо. Та стояла неподвижно и не сводила с Джексона восхищенного взгляда.

\- Лидия? - позвал Стайлз уже чуть громче.

\- Кто это там? Он мне не нравится, - капризно сказал Джексон, подбираясь к Стайлзу ближе.

\- Это Стайлз. Он наш якорь, - сказала Лора, наблюдая за ними.

\- От него вовсю несет Дереком, - поморщился Джексон, подступая еще ближе. - Дерек, как часто ты его покрываешь? Твой запах въелся в его кожу…

\- Закрой пасть, мерзкая ты ящерица! - Стайлз кинулся вперед, но Джексон выбросил вперед перепончатую лапу и помахал ей перед лицом Стайлза, чтобы тот не лез.

\- Стайлз! - Дерек рванулся вперед, закрывая его собой.

Порез пришелся ему на предплечье и Дерек, пошатнувшись, начал заваливаться назад, на Стайлза. Тот вовремя подхватил его и осторожно опустил на землю.

\- Дерек? Ты живой, Дерек? - Стайлз похлопал его по щекам. Дерек, одурманенный, открыл глаза. Лора подбежала к ним.

\- Яд Канимы. Его обездвижило, - сказала Лора.

\- Он не умрет? - растерявшийся Стайлз положил голову Дерека к себе на колени и погладил по щеке.

\- Через полчаса снова будет ходить, - ответил за Лору Джексон. - А что это за прекрасное создание?

Лидия замерла, но не опустила глаз, когда Джексон заглянул ей в лицо и осторожно провел по волосам рукой, задевая вплетенные в них тускло светящиеся жемчужины.

\- Красная Птица, - спокойно ответила Лидия.

\- А что такая прекрасная пташка делает среди дурно пахнущих волков? - Джексон казалось бы гипнотизировал ее взглядом. Лидия смущенно краснела.

\- Убери от нее свои лапы! - Стайлз возмущенно заорал, но Лора ловко закрыла ему рот ладонью.

Джексон на секунду отвлекся от облизывания взглядом Лидии и повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Еще одно слово - и ты вместе со своим волком пойдешь ко дну, на корм рыбам, - зрачки Джексона вытянулись в полоски. Его всего потряхивало. Стайлз с ужасом увидел, как по правому боку Джексона начала проступать серебристая чешуя.

\- Ты знаешь, - проговорил Джексон и каким-то невидимым движением мазнул когтями по руке Лоры, которая тут же обмякла и опала на землю. - Когда кто-то из наших погибает - мы все чувствуем эту боль. Расскажи, что ты делал с маленькими ящерицами, а?

Джексон оказался опасно близко, и Стайлз зажмурился.

\- Пожалуйста! - раздался сзади голос Лидии. Она дотронулась до Джексона, обращая на себя внимание.

\- Да, моя прекрасная пташка? - Джексон тут же изменился в лице, перестал покрываться чешуей и вернул нормальные человеческие руки.

\- Выслушай нас, - сказала Лидия.

\- А что я получу взамен? - Джексон еще раз обошел ее вокруг.

\- Я помогаю шаманам Шайеннов предсказывать перемещения и приход Диаблеро, - быстро заговорила Лидия, пользуясь шансом. - Диаблеро могут принимать вид не только волков, но и других животных. Морелл предсказала, что Диаблеро могут прийти в виде водных змей.

Джексон заинтересованно слушал Лидию.

\- И у вас не получится просто уплыть и дать Диаблеро перейти на земли Шайеннов, - закончила Лидия.

Дерек слабо пошевелился и, выпустив когти, негнущимися пальцами осторожно прорезал ткань штанов, протыкая кожу. Стайлз заметил, что Лора, видимо, собирается сделать то же самое, раз подтягивает к бедру безжизненно лежащую руку.

\- Мы хотим заманить их в ловушку, - Стайлз отполз от Дерека и поднялся на ноги, подходя к Джексону. Тот не сводил глаз с Лидии.

\- Значит, у вас уже есть план? - Джексон брезгливо поморщился и отошел от него, давая понять, чтоб тот не подходил близко.

\- Территории Сиу опоясаны рекой Паудер. Так пишут и в ваших летописях, - сказал Стайлз. - Путь к здешним землям Шайеннов лежит через неё. Мы можем сделать так, чтобы Диаблеро не перешли реку.

\- И как же ты это сделаешь? Подожжешь воду? - ехидно поинтересовался Джексон, приближаясь к совсем пунцовой Лидии.

\- А это идея, - подумав, ответил Стайлз. - Мы можем поджечь их в воде.

Джексон всем своим видом показывал, как сильно задумался над словами Стайлза. Молодой вождь, по словам Дерека, так же был обеспокоен возможным нападением Диаблеро на эти земли. С тех пор, как умер его отец, вождь Джино, Диаблеро несколько раз пытались напасть на его людей и попробовать провести с ними ритуал обращения. Водные территории все еще были во владении Варао, и Диаблеро давно уже жадно облизывались на новые места.  
Варао не были привязаны к одному берегу. Они строили плотины в разных частях реки и в основном не уходили далеко от воды. Так же обменивались с расположенными на их границах племенами рыбой и жемчугом, взамен получая от них хлеб и мясо.

Едва шаманы предсказывали возможную опасность, люди Варао уходили по течению реки в более безопасное место.

Магия здешних земель действовала не только на Шайеннов, но и на Варао. Среди них рождались люди, которые могли обращаться в ядовитых водяных змей. В воде они были практически непобедимы. А вот на суше Варао-оборотни превращались в ящериц, но долго без воды протянуть не могли, что делало их более уязвимыми.

Джино, отец Джексона, был одним из таких оборотней. Его яд действовал на всех по-разному: мог свалить с ног на сутки, а мог и вовсе убить. Но когда родился Джексон и сразу же замертво уложил своим ядом шаманов, принимавших роды, Джино решил остаться на границе с Шайеннами и отстаивать свои территории. После его смерти вождем стал Джексон. Люди Варао, опасающиеся новых пришествий Диаблеро, просили Джексона уйти с этих земель вниз по течению Паудер, но он просто отпустил их.

Когда растерзанный Диаблеро труп одного из ушедших Варао прибило течением к берегу на границе с Шайеннами, остальные поспешили вернуться обратно в свое племя. И только один Варао решил перейти к Шайеннам.

Джексон еще раз оглядел Лидию и перевел взгляд на Дерека. Тот кое-как сел, опираясь на руки сзади, все еще не оправившись от яда.

\- Я предлагаю обмен, - наконец сказал Джексон. - Я помогу вам, но взамен Лидия перейдет в мое племя.

\- Лидия не пойдет с тобой! - тут же взвился Стайлз, шокированный такими запросами. Свою драгоценную Лидию он никому не отдаст. Даже во имя объединения племен.

\- Я не буду спрашивать у волчьей подстилки, - выплюнул Джексон, еще больше зля Стайлза.

Дерек за ними снова упал на землю. Он явно хотел снова прикрыть Стайлза, но не успел: тот едва успел выхватить мачете, как тяжело упал на землю, под ноги Лидии.

\- Я останусь на земле Шайеннов, пока все Диаблеро не погибнут, - Лидия переступила через неестественно валяющегося на земле Стайлза и подошла к Джексону. Он тут же снова вернул человеческий облик.

\- Мои шаманы пока не видят угрозы, - Джексон снова принялся стелиться перед Лидией. - Может, пташка подумает над своим решением?

\- Мне нужно поговорить с твоими шаманами, - ответила Лидия, слегка запинаясь от смущения. - Сегодня вечером.

\- О, я с превеликим удовольствием покажу тебе их пещеру, - усмехнулся Джексон, взяв ладонь Лидии в свои, переплетая пальцы.

Стайлз, обездвиженный полностью, не мог даже закричать, чтобы Лидия не поддавалась. Он только бессильно кривил рот и едва не ревел от злости: никто не мог помочь, никто не мог встать и попытаться образумить Лидию.

Тем временем Джексон склонился над лежащим на спине Дереком:

\- Будем считать, мы совершили обмен. Я помогу тебе, а ты отдашь мне Лидию.

\- Я не буду препятствовать ее желанию, - с трудом выговорил Дерек. Яд все еще отравлял его, даже несмотря на присутствие Стайлза совсем рядом.

\- Я согласна, - тихо подтвердила Лидия, стараясь не смотреть на Стайлза.

Тот содрогнулся, словно от боли, и закрыл глаза.

 

\- Долго еще будешь прикидываться больным? - раздалось над ухом, и Стайлз, которому снилась какая-то ересь, тут же поднялся, отпинывая покрывало в сторону.

После встречи с Джексоном, Лора и Дерек принесли Стайлза обратно в хижину. На обычного человека яд действовал куда дольше, чем на оборотня. Поэтому Стайлз очнулся только к вечеру.

Сначала его разбудил подозрительный шум снаружи. На главной поляне должно было быть собрание для объединенных племен, куда Стайлз решил не идти, чтобы лишний раз не сталкиваться с Джексоном, а ближе к ночи все Шайенны и Варао собирались сойтись в пляске Духа.

А потом пришла Лора и силком выставила Стайлза из хижины, строго приказав пойти на собрание и быть учтивым с Ледяным змеем. Стайлз нехотя выбрался из хижины и огляделся вокруг. Люди сновали туда-сюда, празднично разодетые и в полной боевой раскраске.

Стайлз выцепил взглядом Дерека из толпы. Тот выделялся на фоне других головным убором вождя: перья воинственно стояли, переплетенные яркими красными лентами.

\- Собираешься занять место у огня или так и будешь стоять в стороне? - Лора игриво толкнула Стайлза локтем в бок. Тот рассеянно потер ушибленное место - все же сила оборотня превосходила его силу, и поплелся к Дереку, на ходу стараясь придать лицу более оживленное выражение.

Интересно, кто-нибудь вообще понимал, что Стайлз переживал на тот момент? Дерек сдержанно улыбался, разговаривая со старейшинами, принимая от женщин еду. Было заметно, как он внутренне радовался, что их племена наконец-то установили подобие дружеских отношений - Стайлз приноровился различать все эти почти одинаковые хмурые взгляды и гримасы.

Он присел невдалеке от почетного места вождя и его сестры. Стайлзу тут же принесли праздничной еды и буквально силком вложили в руку чашку с чем-то странно пахнущим. Стайлз принюхался к темной жидкости: пахнуло хмелем и чем-то травяным, незнакомым Стайлзу. В Навахо любили распивать кукурузное пиво. Стайлз хорошо помнил этот запах и вкус.

\- Ты должен попробовать, - Лора подобралась со своего места поближе к Стайлзу. В руке у нее была точно такая же чашка с напитком.

\- А что это? - Стайлз пригубил и сделал маленький глоток. Рот тут же обожгло: напиток по вкусу был покрепче кукурузного пива. Стайлз с трудом сглотнул и ощутил, как внутри разливается приятное тепло и любовь ко всем жителям племени. Все насущные проблемы отошли на второй план. Даже то, что Лидия добровольно связалась с вождем Варао - даже это не так его беспокоило. Стайлз отпил еще немного, не слушая Лору, которая что-то ему говорила.

\- … Стайлз? - она выхватила чашку из его ладоней, но Стайлз успел удержать ее. Напиток расплескался по покрывалу, на котором они сидели.

\- Я здесь, - Стайлз кое-как сел ровно и перестал заваливаться назад. - Я везде.

Лора потрогала его за руку и все же отобрала чашку, и потом поспешно отсела от него обратно к Дереку, не спуская глаз со Стайлза. Тот сидел, уставившись в одну точку.

Дерек напряженно смотрел на сестру и Стайлза. Его немного раздражал весь этот праздник, крики людей и особенно, тяжелый и неудобный головной убор. Но традиции оставались традициями. Он равнодушно позволял старейшинам водружать на свою голову шапку из перьев и чинно сидел на почетном месте вождя, пока длилась основная трапеза.

Пляски Духа устраивались обычно перед серьезными битвами, когда племя собиралось на кого-то нападать. Или же по случаю объединения племен. Считалось, что воин, который примет участие в пляске, будет неуязвимым.

Джексон заявился в окружении нескольких человек ближе к ночи, когда на поляне для советов уже зажгли огромный священный огонь. Дерек тут же поискал среди толпы Стайлза: тот был слишком занят, что-то увлеченно рассказывая молодой девушке-варао.

\- Приветствую тебя, Маленький волк, - губы Джексона растянулись в какой-то особой змеиной ухмылке, олицетворяющей удовольствие и презрение одновременно. - Вижу, пляска Духа в самом разгаре.

\- Приветствую тебя, Ледяной змей, на своей земле, - Дерек поднялся и подошел к Джексону, чтобы скрепить объединение особенным дружественным рукопожатием. Джексон будто нехотя пожал предложенную ладонь и тут же отер свою руку о штанину.

Дерека всегда бесило, что Джексон так подчеркнуто брезгливо относится к нему и его племени. Но тут было и разумное объяснение: обоняние Джексона было куда острее врожденного оборотничьего. И только один Джексон знал, как сильно для него пахнут Шайенны, и всем своим видом показывал, насколько ему неприятно.

Джексон почти сразу отошел от него, решив так же попробовать местной еды и вина, а заодно найти Лидию, чтобы отвести ее к своим шаманам. Дерек тут же сбежал от него к старейшинам.

Дерек вдруг внутренне напрягся, вспоминая, что Джексон сказал Стайлзу там, на берегу реки. Прошло ведь столько времени, неужели запах отметки волка все еще так силен, что Джексон способен учуять его спустя несколько месяцев?

Дерек-человек очень тяжело переживал последствия той ночи, когда волк, все еще давивший на человека, добрался до предложенного лакомого куска и попробовал его.

Волку Стайлз сразу пришелся по вкусу. В то время как Дерек-человек удивленно слушал отголоски желания волка снова покрыть Стайлза, раз тот был так отзывчив в ту их первую ночь, волк крутился неподалеку, приглядывая за ним.

Именно волк заставлял Дерека смотреть на Стайлза по-другому. Заставлял чувствовать его, вдыхать запах - вкусный, яркий. Остальные для волка были слишком пресными. Он каждый раз упорно оттаскивал Дерека на поиски Стайлза. В его присутствии волк сразу же успокаивался и мирно ложился на свое место.

Дерек, с детства ведомый волчьими инстинктами, повзрослев, научился неплохо контролировать все порывы и желания волка. Он хорошо понимал, что нельзя просто пойти и взять понравившегося человека. Волк же в ответ на это только с интересом смотрел на Дерека и спрашивал, мол, а почему бы и нет?

Дерек невольно прислушался к разговору Стайлза и незнакомой девушки. Девушка интересовалась, здоров ли он. На что Стайлз гордо выдал, что он более, чем здоров и даже попытался схватить девушку за руку. Испуганная варао отшатнулась от него и побежала к своим. Стайлз, переваливаясь, последовал за ней.

Поняв, что нужно спасать ситуацию, Дерек бросился им наперерез, перехватывая Стайлза поперек и уводя его в сторону, подальше от общего огня.

\- Стайлз, что ты творишь? - строго поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз как-то особенно глупо улыбнулся, когда Дерек все же отпустил его.

\- А что? Радуюсь вместе со всеми по случаю объединения с Варао, - он поджал губы. - Веселюсь до упаду.

\- Веди себя, как подобает воину. Ты что, пьян? - Дерек принюхался: мескаль, так он и думал. - Тебе нужно проветриться, - заявил он, прихватив Стайлза за предплечья.

Стайлз ловко выпутался из его рук и отошел. В стороне, где был огонь, раздавались глухо звучащие ритуальные барабаны: начиналась пляска Духа.

\- Нет уж, - после недолгого молчания проговорил Стайлз. - Пойду-ка я станцую. Воинам ведь положено танцевать вместе со всеми?

Дерек мысленно приказал волку замолчать. Тот уже вовсю скалился и требовал немедленно идти и брать Стайлза.

\- А с тобой все в порядке? Ты не пьян? - Стайлз подошел ближе и заглянул Дереку в лицо.

Тот стряхнул с себя волчью личину и зажмурился, выдыхая. Волк нехотя отступил.

\- Нет, оборотни не могут пьянеть, - проговорил Дерек, открывая глаза.

\- А зря, - Стайлз потянулся. - Странное ощущение. Хочется сделать что-то необычное.

\- Тебе мало? - Дерек подумывал вернуть старейшинам шапку вождя и пойти к огню, смотреть на пляску Духа, а заодно и поучаствовать.

\- Хизер сама подошла ко мне, - тут же начал оправдываться Стайлз, понимая, к чему клонит Дерек. Вот же, глазастый какой.

\- Мне все равно, - быстро ответил Дерек, стаскивая с себя шапку и приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.

Стайлз открыл рот, явно захотев сказать что-то еще. Но Дерек направился к старейшинам, успокоенный тем, что Стайлз пришел в норму.

Однако, вернувшись через несколько минут к общему огню, Дерек понял, что ошибся в своих предположениях.

Стайлз танцевал. Он находился в общем круге, среди незнакомых варао и шайеннов. Отблески пламени придавали его коже красивый золотистый оттенок, подчеркивая образовавшийся после усиленных тренировок рельеф мышц. Волк тут же нетерпеливо тявкнул, обращая внимание Дерека. Тот почти сразу же его одернул.

Лора дала Стайлзу мескаль, и теперь он вел себя еще более открыто, чем обычно. Сама же виновница происходящего где-то пряталась. Дерек мог бы найти ее по запаху, но решил поговорить с ней потом.

Стайлз насмешливо смотрел Дереку в глаза, отплясывая, вскидывая руки и подпрыгивая под ритмичный бой барабанов. Казалось, грохот становился все громче, и странный ритуальный танец все ускорялся, круг из людей проносился у Дерека перед глазами все быстрее, сливаясь в одну сплошную полосу. Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя ощущения гипноза. Пляска и правда становилась какой-то магической.

Сбоку от Стайлза оказалась Лора. Она выдернула его из общего круга и оттащила в сторону, а потом и вовсе вывела за пределы рядов танцующих.  
\- Стайлз, хватит уже, - строго сказала она, подводя его к Дереку.

Стайлз упирался ногами и хотел вернуться, но ощутив на себе тяжелый взгляд Дерека, весь внутренне подобрался и замолчал.

\- Мескаль, - коротко бросил Дерек.

\- Но я же чуть-чуть его выпил, - Стайлз показал на пальцах, сколько именно он отпил из чашки. На что Лора только фыркнула:

\- Ты странно себя ведешь. Возвращайтесь с Дереком в свою хижину. Скоро вернется Лидия с Джексоном.

\- Лидия, - повторил Стайлз, заметно загрустив. - Моя прекрасная Лидия. А ведь я всю жизнь ее любил и даже хотел взять ее в жены. Я знаю Джексона меньше суток, а уже ненавижу его, потому что он украл у меня Лидию.

\- Может, не следовало считать пробегающих зайцев? - спросила Лора.

\- Что? - непонимающе сказал Стайлз.

\- Ты только что сказал, что хотел взять Лидию в жены, - напомнил ему удивленный Дерек.

Стайлз вдруг закрыл обеими ладонями рот и обвел всех странным взглядом.

\- Я не должен был это говорить! - пробубнил он сквозь сложенные ладони.

Дерек с Лорой одновременно закатили глаза. Кажется, мескаль на Стайлза действовал как эликсир правды.

\- Пойдем к хижине, нечего тут провоцировать Джексона, - Дерек тронул его за плечо и Стайлз дернулся от его прикосновения, так и не убрав рук ото рта.

\- Стайлз?

Гул барабанов становился все более громким, разносясь эхом по равнинам. Стайлз стоял как вкопанный и прислушивался к чему-то.

\- Стайлз, пойдем в хижину, - Дерек настойчиво потянул Стайлза за собой, приобняв его за плечи.

Стайлз нехотя поплелся за ним.

Стайлз долго копошился, раскладывая лежанку и снова ее перестилая. Когда он в третий раз содрал покрывало и принялся взбивать подушку так, что мелкие перышки разлетелись по сторонам, Дерек не выдержал:

\- Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз оглянулся на него.

\- А что здесь делаешь ты? - спросил он. Стайлз почти считал минуты до того момента, когда Дерек выйдет за порог, обратится и побежит в лес или куда он там бегал волком каждую ночь.

Стайлз физически чувствовал, что хочет разболтать Дереку что-то важное и очень личное. Если секрет про его чувства к Лидии был второй по степени важности, то главной темой, которая буквально рвалась из Стайлза, было то недоразумение, случившееся с ними в первую же ночь. То, из-за чего Стайлз неуютно чувствовал себя, находясь с Дереком в одной хижине, на тренировке и вообще просто рядом.

\- Я здесь живу. Это моя хижина, - в тон ему ответил Дерек.

\- Но уже поздно, - Стайлз застыл, замявшись, комкая пальцами плед. - Разве тебе не пора бежать в лес?

Дерек лениво почесал подбородок и уселся на пол, опершись спиной о стену.

\- Нет, не пора, - бросил он, продолжая смотреть за Стайлзом.

Конечно же, волк, привыкший каждую ночь проводить в лесу, привычно дергал за цепь и просился на волю. Но Дерек прочно держал его. Не мог же он и в самом деле бросить Стайлза одного и уйти.

\- Как это не пора? - Стайлз осторожно примостился с краю лежанки. - Ты ведь каждую ночь уходишь.

\- С чего ты взял, что я ухожу?

Дерек, привычно слушавший сердцебиение Стайлза, едва не оглох, когда его сердце быстро и громко забилось: Стайлз боялся.

\- К-как это не уходишь? - спросил он.

\- А вот так. Ты думаешь, я ушел, и засыпаешь. А потом я возвращаюсь, - Дерек решил вытащить из Стайлза проблему, раз она так мешала им двоим нормально тренироваться. А заодно и показать волку, что тот ошибался насчет ответных желаний Стайлза: тот был равнодушен к Дереку, его волку и его жизни.

\- Может твой волк каждую ночь снова приходит ко мне? - Стайлз ровно сидел на лежанке и смотрел на Дерека испуганными глазами.

\- Может и приходит, - ответил Дерек.

\- Ты лжешь, - подумав, сказал Стайлз.

\- Лгу, - подтвердил Дерек. - А ты бы хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой?

Стайлз дернулся и снова поспешно зажал ладонями рот. Дерек мысленно улыбнулся: эликсир правды все еще действовал. И Стайлз всеми доступными силами пытался не разболтать такой нужный Дереку-волку ответ.

\- Так что? - Дерек поднялся. Волк встрепенулся и выглянул из своего укрытия, намереваясь выйти на охоту на сомневающихся оленят.

\- Да, - выдохнул Стайлз, наконец, убирая ладони от лица. - Да.

Волк воспринял ответ Стайлза как сигнал к действию и рванул с цепи. Дерек едва успел дернуть цепь обратно, но волк словно перешагнул через нее и неспешно пошел к добыче.

Дерек остановился в футе от Стайлза. Тот таращился на него, плохо понимая, что происходит. Он несколько раз видел Дерека на половине обращения, каждый раз испытывая противоречивые чувства.

Стайлза волновал вид полуобращенного Дерека. Вот и сейчас, Дерек что-то спрашивал у него, а Стайлз только и мог неотрывно смотреть, рассматривая каждую мелочь, словно видя ее впервые: алые всполохи в непривычно светлых глазах, поросшие густым волосом щеки, ходившие под кожей смещающиеся от превращения мышцы, приоткрытый в оскале рот, полный крепких белых клыков. Человек-волк, одним словом.

\- Что не так, Стайлз?- Дерек наклонился к Стайлзу и заглянул в глаза, поспешно сглатывая полезшие клыки.

\- Я вспоминаю ту ночь. И представляю, как ты снова делаешь это со мной, - быстро проговорил Стайлз. - Я несколько раз ходил к тому ручью в горах. Купался и трогал себя. Там, - последние слова он произнес на грани слышимости, прекрасно зная, что Дерек его услышит.

Закончив, Стайлз дотронулся пальцами до горящих щек - они просто пылали. И неудивительно, он только что выдал про себя свой самый страшный секрет. Опьянение от проклятого вина подкатывало новой волной, круша все мыслимые границы.

\- Повтори, - прорычал Дерек, толкнув Стайлза вперед на лежанку.

Стайлз уперся ладонями, не давая себе упасть, во все глаза смотря на Дерека. Тот двигался, будто хищный зверь, при этом все еще оставаясь на грани обращения.

\- Трогаю себя там, - Стайлз, все еще не до конца понимая, что делает, взял руку Дерека и устроил ее поверх своего члена, заметно натянувшего полотняные штаны. От прикосновения его всего прошило сладкой истомой. Почти как тогда, когда волк вылизывал его сзади.  
Дерек уверенно мягко сжал его член сквозь штаны, медленно возвращаясь в человеческий облик.

\- Только трогаешь? - волк подобрался так близко, как мог. Дерек потянул за завязки на штанах Стайлза. Стайлз даже и не думал остановить его. Он только вкусно пах смущением и затаенным желанием и сверкал глазами.

\- Да, - жалобно выдохнул Стайлз, откидываясь на спину, позволяя Дереку все же снять с него одежду. Ответом на все прикосновения Дерека - было «да».  
И пока Стайлз пододвигался, уступая Дереку место, тот уже тоже успел раздеться. Дерек встал на колени на лежанку и еще раз заглянул Стайлзу в глаза. В них плескалось желание вперемешку со страхом. Дерек машинально потянул носом, различая в общей картине запахов кисловатый привкус страха.

\- Дерек, - позвал Стайлз, который все еще пытался прикрыться, но Дерек раз за разом отводил его руки и просто смотрел, не веря своим глазам. Волк радостно скулил и рвался наружу.

\- М? - Дерек подтянул Стайлза повыше и, устроившись между его бедер, наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза в губы. Стайлз отвечал неумело, Дерек слизывал выступившую слюну и водил теплыми пальцами по низу живота, успокаивая.

\- Сделай это, - срывающимся голосом попросил Стайлз, запрокидывая голову и шире разводя ноги.

Дважды упрашивать не пришлось. Волк рыкнул и приник губами к подставленной шее, осыпая ее мелкими укусами, ведя вниз по груди, не забыв облизать и слегка прикусить соски. Стайлз, выгнулся под ним, соблазнительно округлив губы.

\- Сделать что? - глухо спросил Дерек, не останавливаясь, продолжая спускаться поцелуями по животу. Добравшись до прижатого к животу твердого члена, Дерек неспешно облизал его по всей длине, выбив из Стайлза одобрительный вскрик.

\- Сделай, как тогда, - повторил Стайлз, приподнимая бедра и обхватывая себя под коленями. Дерек удивленно посмотрел, как Стайлз выгнулся, прикрыв глаза, что-то шепча. Видимо, мескаль окончательно растворил все его сомнения и поднял наружу темные неправильные желания.

Что ж, если Стайлз просит, разве может волк ему отказать?

\- Не так, - Дерек ухватил его за ногу и быстро перевернул на живот, привычно уложив задом кверху.

\- Что ты… - засопротивлялся Стайлз, но Дерек прижал его к постели, крепко удерживая на месте.

Стайлз затих и перестал брыкаться под ним, когда Дерек широко лизнул его бедро. Затем раздвинул ягодицы и прошелся языком по плотно сжатой дырке, то и дело посылая Стайлзу волны удовольствия.

Жаром прошибало все тело. В животе нарастал огромный огненный ком и распирал Стайлза изнутри. Он терся членом о колючее покрывало, снова не то пытаясь уйти от языка, не то еще больше подставиться.

Стайлз протяжно взвыл на одной ноте, когда Дерек начал осторожно пропихивать в него пальцы. Сначала один, на пробу, а затем почти сразу же второй. Стайлз плыл, вцепившись зубами в плед, чтобы не орать в голос. Наконец, пальцы сами собой куда-то исчезли. Дерек переместился, поднимаясь выше. Он прижался стоящим членом к ягодицам Стайлза и вжался в них. Стайлз тихо охнул и подался бедрами назад.

Слишком хорошо. Волк снова рванулся с цепи, когда Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, раскрасневшийся и мокрый.

\- Дерек, - позвал он.

Дерек тихо зарычал и, разведя ягодицы шире, принялся толкаться членом внутрь. Стайлз призывно вскинул бедра, расслабляясь. Дерек втолкнулся до упора и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям Стайлза. Тот дрожал под ним и боялся пошевелиться. Дерек взялся обеими ладонями за худые ягодицы и начал медленно покачивать бедрами, выбивая из Стайлза тихие всхлипы.

Жаркое нутро сладко стискивало его член. Дерек отмел все ненужные сейчас мысли о последствиях и отпустил волка. Волк повел носом, принюхиваясь. Стайлз сейчас пах особенно хорошо, особенно вкусно, и был готов разрешить делать с ним все, что угодно.

Дерек едва контролировал обращение, чтобы полезшие когти не ранили Стайлза. Стайлз забился под ним, пытаясь подняться. Дерек в ответ на это только вцепился зубами в мокрый от пота загривок и с силой сжал зубы, удерживая Стайлза на месте, чувствуя, как увеличивается узел.

Стайлз вскрикнул, обмякнув под ним. Дерека скрутило наслаждением, гладкие стенки ритмично сокращались, подводя его к черте. Он поднял Стайлза повыше, поставив на колени. Стайлз был мокрый и мягкий, колени тут же расползлись в стороны, и он безвольно рухнул вниз. Дерек быстро задвигал бедрами, догоняя Стайлза. Тихо рыкнув, волк выплеснулся в податливое тело и затих, сыто свернувшись в своем углу.

Спустя несколько минут Дерек бережно переложил их на бок. Узел все еще не спадал, а вот Стайлз уже успел заснуть, измученный и ослабевший.  
Дождавшись, когда можно будет безболезненно расцепиться, Дерек осторожно выпутался и поднялся с лежанки, не забыв укрыть Стайлза пледом. В хижине все еще густо пахло пряным запахом возбуждения. Волк, получив свое, лежал в углу и помалкивал, хитро ухмыляясь. Дерек натянул штаны и оглядел масштабы бедствия.

Дерек даже сразу не сообразил, сколько именно времени он так просидел рядом, зачарованно глядя на спящего Стайлза. Спустя какое-то время тот сонно перевернулся на спину и вытянул руку из-под одеяла, как если бы искал кого-то, кто должен был лежать рядом с ним. Внутри Дерека все сжалось: почему-то от одного взгляда на Стайлза, на то, каким он стал за время, проведенное в племени шайеннов, Дерека окатывало волной болезненной нежности. Теперь он точно не мог оставить Стайлза одного или притвориться, что ничего не чувствует. Волк редко ошибался: старшие всегда советовали Дереку прислушиваться к волчьему чутью, но Дерек изо всех сил сопротивлялся, не давая самому себе принять решения волка за единственно правильные.

Вздохнув, Дерек еще раз оглядел Стайлза. Теперь им обоим придется жить с последствиями принятого волком решения.

Он снова разделся, подлез к теплому Стайлзу под покрывало и собственнически закинул на него руку.

Сон пришел почти сразу же.

 

\- Вставай.

На Стайлза сверху полилась вода. Он тут же поднялся, сонно протирая глаза и отфыркиваясь.

\- Что такое? - он зевнул во весь рот и повертел головой, ища Дерека, и тут же поморщился от боли. Виски ломило с такой силой, будто Стайлзом вчера пытались проделать новую пещеру в горах.

\- Тренировка, - Дерек безжалостно поливал его сверху водой из кувшина. Стайлз завалился на живот и, не глядя, пытался пнуть Дерека ногой, отгоняя его от себя.

\- Не знаю, что произошло со мной ночью, - пробубнил Стайлз в подушку, - но я чувствую себя разбитым и больным.

\- Ты так и не попрощался с Лидией, - напомнил Дерек, присаживаясь на край покрывала. Он протянул руку, зависнув ладонью над лопатками, чтобы оттянуть немного головной боли Стайлза, но вовремя спохватился, поостерегшись.

\- Ох, не напоминай. Мне и так больно, - сказал Стайлз, не поднимая головы. В голове шумело, а предательское тело хотело находиться только в лежачем положении. Понятное дело, было не до тренировок.

Между лопаток опустилась чужая теплая ладонь, и боль медленно начала рассасываться. Перед глазами тоже все заметно прояснялось.

Дерек перетащил на себя всю боль и закашлялся, сглотнув горькую болезненную слюну.

Стайлз передернул плечами, скидывая с себя руку, и поднялся, вдруг настороженно посмотрев Дереку в глаза:

\- Ты же говорил, что это никогда больше не повторится, - проговорил он. Дерек весь поежился, считывая эмоции Стайлза. Тот был удивительно спокоен. Только легкий привкус страха снова портил всю картину.

\- Говорил, - подтвердил Дерек. Деваться было некуда.

\- Говорил, значит, - зачем-то повторил за ним Стайлз. Он попытался сесть ровно, но сразу же охнул, заваливаясь на бок, прижимаясь к плечу Дерека. - Права была Лидия, - как-то горько добавил Стайлз.

Дерек машинально притянул его к себе, незаметно устроив ладонь на пояснице, потихоньку вытаскивая отголоски неприятных ощущений.

\- И тренировки, - Стайлз откинул голову на плечо Дерека. - Лидия же сразу догадалась. А что дальше, а, Дерек?

\- Ты помнишь, что случилось ночью? - только и смог сказать Дерек.

\- Помню. И у меня до сих пор болит зад, - пожаловался Стайлз, перехватывая руку Дерека и устраивая ее чуть пониже поясницы.

\- И ты только сейчас все понял? - Дерек послушно переместил руку и с удвоенной силой потащил на себя боль. Теперь на него волнами накатывала тошнота, а в ушах грохотали барабаны. Он быстро выдохнул все малоприятные ощущения и повернул Стайлза к себе лицом.

Стайлз смущенно отвел глаза в сторону и затеребил пальцами покрывало.

\- Лора говорила, что вы можете учуять ложь, - сказал он. - Как же мне теперь быть?

Дерек приподнял пальцами его подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

\- А как ты хочешь, чтобы все было? Я устал слушать, как волк скулит, и перестал сопротивляться, - серьезно произнес Дерек. Стайлз весь напрягся, и Дерек тут же убрал руку.

\- Мне нужно подумать, - наконец ответил он, поднимаясь. - Пойдем к водопадам?

Дерек кивнул, тоже вставая. Он молча посмотрел, как Стайлз надел штаны и повернулся к нему.

\- Идем.

 

За пределами хижины Дерек становился закрытым и равнодушным. Как если бы до этого не говорил Стайлзу ничего откровенного. Такие разительные перемены немного напрягали.

Стайлз снова шел за Дереком, утыкаясь взглядом в его широкую спину. Тот как всегда молчал. Стайлз неловко себя чувствовал, вспоминая первую их ночь вместе. И тогда, и сейчас в нем теплилось удивительное внутреннее спокойствие. Он не мог выразить словами, как хорошо и правильно себя ощущал.

Когда они добрались до выступа с водой, Дерек повернулся к нему.

\- Ты что-то хотел? - и принялся раздеваться.

Стайлз, приложил все усилия, чтобы снова позорно не отвернуться, как девица какая-то.

\- Я думал, это ты хотел вытащить меня для тренировки, - собравшись, Стайлз, развязал завязки на собственных штанах и потянул их вниз вместе с поясом, к которому крепились ножны.

\- Так и есть.

Дерек забрался в воду и расслабленно прислонился спиной к теплым камням на берегу и закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо рассветному солнцу. Стайлз в который раз подивился тому, какой Дерек становится открытый, когда они оказываются здесь вдвоем.

Он зашел в воду и, подумав, подплыл к Дереку. Тот лениво приоткрыл глаз, но не пошевелился.

\- Я думал, - начал Стайлз, - буду ненавидеть тебя после той первой ночи. Думал, буду бояться. Дерек, это неправильно, я должен был взять Лидию и убежать к себе, наплевав на все эти ваши шайеннские легенды!

\- Волк почуял, что ты никак не можешь выбросить из головы мысли о той ночи. И что тебя тянет ко мне еще сильнее, - спокойно проговорил Дерек. - Стайлз, когда пытаешься заставить себя не думать о чем-то, о чем ты все время думаешь?

\- Магия какая-то, - вздохнул Стайлз.

\- Магия Шайеннов, - согласился Дерек.

Стайлз устроился сбоку, так же привалившись спиной к краю впадины, и засопел, видимо, обдумывал сказанное.

\- А что случилось с тем воином из вашей легенды? - спросил Стайлз. - Кто это вообще был?

\- Ее звали Дженнифер, - Дерек подтянул Стайлза ближе, взяв его за руку. - Ее сильно ранили в последнем бою, когда основную стаю Диаблеро удалось прогнать к северу. У нее не было регенерации.

Стайлз внимательно слушал, приоткрыв рот. Дерек, взглянув на него, переместился, оказавшись перед Стайлзом. Тот снова смущенно отвел взгляд, но Дерек, не сомневаясь, прижал его спиной к теплому берегу.

\- Иногда легенды должны оставаться всего лишь легендами, - как-то криво усмехнулся Дерек. И качнулся вперед, накрывая губы Стайлза своими.

Стайлз вцепился в его плечи, позволяя себя целовать. Дерек настойчиво раздвинул языком его губы, и Стайлз потерялся, снова и снова позволяя себе плыть. Он подтянулся выше и обхватил Дерека ногами за талию, судорожно выдохнув поцелуй, когда их члены легко соприкоснулись.

\- А я как-то не хочу умирать, - проговорил Стайлз, запрокидывая голову, открывая шею для поцелуев. - Совсем.

Дерек хмыкнул, напоследок лизнув его между ключиц.

\- Значит - будешь жить.

 

В следующие несколько дней они закрепили этот маленький ритуал: днем Стайлз и близко не подпускал к себе Дерека и на людях делал вид, что между ними ничего не происходит. Но с наступлением ночи, когда жители поселения разбредались по своим хижинам, он первым набрасывался на Дерека. Тот, конечно же, мигом включался в эту игру и тут же перехватывал контроль. Стайлз отбивался и кусался, словно и сам был на какую-то часть Диаблеро, но вскоре сдавался и покорно принимал в себя член Дерека.

Приноровившись, Стайлз и сам научился делать Дереку хорошо. Он выгибался, стонал и буквально вплавлялся в Дерека, только сильнее распаляясь от тихих всхлипов.

Они выбирались из хижины задолго до рассвета и шли к их месту в горах.

Однажды они даже сделали это прямо в воде. Стайлз искусал Дереку всю шею, когда тот почти насухую пропихивал в него свой член. Стайлз ругался и не желал прекращать, несмотря на легкую боль. Дерек перетащил на себя большую часть, и только тогда Стайлз притих, больно вцепившись Дереку в плечи.

В то утро в поселение они вернулись нескоро. Стайлз решил зайти в хижину, а Дерек сразу пошел на главную поляну. Все племя собралось на месте для советов для утренней праздничной трапезы. Место вождя пустовало. Лоры так же не было на своем месте.

\- Где Лора? - спросил Дерек у Элиссон, тащившей в руках огромную миску с зеленым салатом.

\- Пошла искать вас, - Элиссон улыбнулась. - А что?

Дерек повел носом и рванул к своей хижине, обращаясь на ходу.

Стайлз уже подходил к своей хижине, когда внутри что-то оборвалось, явно предупреждая об опасности. Полог был поднят, хотя Стайлз точно помнил, как закрывал хижину.

Внутри стояла Лора. Она принюхивалась, словно дикий зверь, попавший в новое место. Завидев, парня, она оскалилась. Стайлз попятился назад, едва не поскользнувшись на пороге.

\- Лора?

Лора не слышала его. Она утробно рычала и подступала все ближе. Стайлз дрожащей рукой нащупал оружие. Лора, не сводя с него глаз, тяжело рухнула на колени, обращаясь.

\- Лора, это я, Стайлз, - он выставил ладони в защитном жесте. - Успокойся.

Девушка пригнулась и прыгнула. Стайлз едва успел присесть и закрыться рукой, как что-то пронеслось в футе от него и покатилось по земле огромным черным комом.

Дерек перехватил Лору и прижал ее к земле лапой, зло скаля зубы. Лора потрясла головой, и шерсть начала осыпаться. Она дернулась вперед и затихла, потеряв сознание. Дерек тут же метнулся к хижине и притащил покрывало, накинув его сверху на Лору, а затем подошел к Стайлзу.

\- Ты как? - спросил он. Стайлз медленно приходил в себя и все еще держал в руке клинок, готовясь защищаться.

\- Что это было? - кое-как уняв дрожь в голове, спросил Стайлз. Дерек осторожно вынул мачете из его пальцев и сунул обратно в ножны.

\- Я не знаю, - Дерек выглядел растерянным. - Что-то приближается.

\- Диаблеро? - ахнул Стайлз. - Но ведь шаманы не видели их приближения еще несколько лун.

\- Это меня и пугает, - сказал Дерек.

Они подошли к зашевелившейся под покрывалом Лоре. Она открыла глаза и поднялась, держась за голову.

\- Лора? - Стайлз присел на землю рядом с ней. Дерек стоял позади него, положив руку на его плечо.

Лора обвела их мутным взглядом и посмотрела в сторону. К ним бежала Элиссон.

\- Прости, - сказала Лора, немного путаясь в словах. - Волчица почуяла другую самку и заволновалась, что не может увидеть ее.

\- Чужая самка в нашей хижине? - поразился Стайлз, не понимая, о чем говорит Лора. - К нам никто не заходил, верно, Дерек?

Тот выглядел озадаченным и задумчиво скреб ногтями заросший щетиной подбородок.

\- Наверное, я слишком контролирую волчицу, - предположила Лора. Она закуталась в покрывало и встала с земли. - Избирательное применение обоняния до добра не доводит.

Стайлз улыбнулся:

\- Понимаю. Вы же с Дереком наверное с ума сходите - столько запахов вокруг. Правда, Дерек? - Стайлз оглянулся назад и подмигнул. Дерек только кивнул, ничего не отвечая.

Лора снова начала принюхиваться:

\- Элиссон, милая, у тебя ведь уже вторая луна?

Элиссон тут же покраснела и сложила руки на животе.

\- Да, - ответила она.

\- О, поздравляю, - Стайлз поднялся на ноги. - Скотт уже догадался о прибавлении или еще нет?

\- Сегодня собиралась ему рассказать, - смущенно сказала Элиссон.

\- Стайлз, Джексон уже на поляне, постарайся держать себя в руках, - вдруг строго сказала Лора. - Потерпи, сегодня последний день. Потом вы нескоро увидитесь.

Стайлз тут же забыл, зачем он хотел вернуться к хижине. Дерек молча всматривался в него, все еще о чем-то размышляя.

\- Пойдемте к огню, сколько уже можно ждать, - Элиссон решительно перевела тему. - Лора, тебе помочь найти одежду?

Лора кивнула, и обе девушки направились к хижине Элиссон.

Дерек подтолкнул Стайлза вперед, и они пошли поляне для советов.

 

Стайлз увидел Лидию, сидящую по правую руку от Джексона. На ней было большое ожерелье из крупных жемчужин. В волосы так же были вплетены бусины и перья - Джексон не скупился на подарки для будущей жены.

Лидия подняла глаза и взглядом подозвала Стайлза к себе. Тот нехотя подошел, старательно обходя Джексона по дуге. Лидия извинилась перед ним и поднялась, чтобы поговорить со Стайлзом.

\- Ты должен мне помочь, - громко зашептала Лидия, едва они оказались вне зоны слышимости. - Вчера ночью Морелл и Дитон услышали со стороны терриконов подозрительный грохот. Я была с ними и готовилась пойти к вам, присоединиться к пляске Духа. Но Морелл вошла в транс и сказала, что Тарн и Каон пришли в движение.

\- Тарн и Каон? - непонимающе переспросил Стайлз.

\- Говорят, это два великана, которые обратились в камень и навсегда застряли в горах. Между ними образовался разлом, и когда в разломе собирается жидкий огонь, земля содрогается. Здесь равнины, а терриконы слишком далеко, поэтому вы ничего не услышали. Мы были на берегу Паудера, когда услышали эхо.

\- И что все это значит? - Стайлз поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Джексона и поежился.

\- Диаблеро скоро будут здесь, - подтвердила Лидия все его догадки. - Но у нас кое-что есть против них. Мы должны очертить пеплом из омелы линию вдоль узкой части Паудера. И тогда Диаблеро не смогут пройти дальше, а у вас появится время и ограниченное пространство, чтобы перебить их всех.

\- И пепел задержит Диаблеро? Но ведь его нужно поджечь, - вспомнил Стайлз все наставления Лоры. - А пепел долго гореть не будет.

\- Мы совершили ритуал и заговорили пепел, - улыбнулась Лидия. - Теперь он продержится дольше, чем несколько мгновений.

\- Заговорили? - Стайлз заинтересованно слушал. - Сколько теперь он будет гореть?

\- Несколько минут. Огонь образует барьер - и Диаблеро обратятся обратно, - продолжила Лидия. - Нужно будет поджечь линию из пепла и не подпускать туда Дерека и Лору.

\- Ты снова и снова восхищаешь меня, - Стайлз сгреб Лидию в охапку, наплевав на все недовольные взгляды Джексона.

\- Ну, я же трикстер, - улыбнулась Лидия, легко выпутываясь из объятий. - Скажи-ка мне, - Лидия наклонилась и зашептала Стайлзу в самое ухо. - Так ты теперь с Дереком?

\- Да, - просто ответил Стайлз. - Теперь - да.

\- Ты сердишься на меня из-за Джексона? - спросила Лидия.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Стайлз. - Если ты счастлива, то и мне хорошо.

Последние слова он произнес, глядя на Джексона. Тот уже собирался подойти к ним, но Лидия отступила первая. Джексон ревниво взял ее за руку и смерил Стайлза злобным взглядом.

\- Проваливай к своему волку, - сквозь зубы произнес он. Стайлз тут же выставил вперед руки и поспешил убраться.

 

Стайлз уселся на место рядом с Дереком. Того снова заставили нацепить шапку из перьев и Стайлз прямо-таки физически чувствовал раздражение, исходящее от Дерека. Тому даже говорить ничего не пришлось, когда Стайлз молча набрал ему еды и положил на большую тарелку, придвинув ее ближе.

\- Лидия сказала, что есть способ победить Диаблеро, - тихо сказал Стайлз, старательно пережевывая ломтик батата.

\- Я слышал, - ответил Дерек. Ну, конечно же, острый слух никто не отменял. - Я склонен больше надеяться на помощь Джексона, чем на магию.

\- Ты не веришь в барьер? - поразился Стайлз.

\- Я верю в свою силу, в силу Лоры, в то, что остальные люди в племени усердно тренировались, чтобы суметь за себя постоять, если Диаблеро вдруг нападут, - серьезно ответил Дерек. - И еще, - он наклонился к Стайлзу, - еще я верю в твою силу.

Стайлз удивленно заморгал.

\- Но тренировку сегодня все еще никто не отменял, - добавил Дерек, утирая губы. - Ешь, и пойдем к реке.

На этот раз тренировка давалась легко. Дерек как обычно не поддавался, раз за разом уворачиваясь от ударов Стайлза, не давая себя задеть даже рукой.

\- Ну, давай, - подгонял его Дерек, отпрыгивая в сторону. - Давай, ты же можешь сделать это в два раза быстрее.

Стайлз скорчил недовольную гримасу и остановился, переводя дыхание. Дерек опять играл с ним, дразнил, позволяя допустить мысль, что Стайлз может достать его. Собственное тело не слушалось и еле-еле успевало отражать выпады. Как так, что он может в два раза быстрее?

\- Я не могу, - Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы. - Ты все равно быстрее меня.

\- Я же волк, - клыкасто улыбнулся Дерек. - Меняемся местами?

Стайлз вздрогнул. Когда они менялись местами, и Дерек становился нападающим, руки и ноги переставали его слушаться. Стайлз заканчивал бой, валяясь на земле, крича, чтобы Дерек слез с него. Интересно, должно же что-то измениться после того, как они выяснили отношения?

Отдышавшись, Стайлз принял боевую стойку и снова перехватил рукоять мачете.

\- Давай, - чуть приседая, кивнул он.

Дерек бросился на него, выпустив когти. Стайлз отшагивал назад, уклоняясь от ударов. Пока, наконец, не вспомнил, как Лора его сбила с ног. Стайлз тут же применил её прием и сделал подсечку. Дерек, не ожидавший, что его могут так уронить, оступился. Стайлз тут же толкнул его в грудь и упал вместе с ним на землю, приземлись на Дерека сверху.

\- Уже лучше? - просил он, наклоняясь вниз.

\- С чего ты взял? - обманчиво лениво ответил ему Дерек.

Стайлз вместо ответа склонился и дотронулся губами до губ Дерека. Тот послушно приоткрыл рот, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза по-настоящему. Но Стайлза как ветром с него сдуло.

\- Я жду ответа, - Стайлз присел на одно колено, опираясь на Дереково мачете, воткнутое в землю.

Дерек ощупал собственные пустые ножны.

\- Лучше, - сказал он, поднимаясь. - Продолжаем?

\- Продолжаем, - Стайлз выхватил свой нож и поиграл обоими мачете, примеряясь, удобно ли будет драться.

\- До первой крови? - на всякий случай уточнил Дерек, подступая ближе.

\- Да, - Стайлз облизнулся и бросился вперед.

 

Технически, Стайлз уже несколько раз задел Дерека кончиком ножа, но регенерация, моментально затягивавшая любые раны, не позволяла заметить кровь. Стайлз чувствовал, как выдыхается, пока Дерек был все еще полон сил и желания продолжать бой.

Стайлз из последних сил извернулся и ударил правой рукой вперед, нанося левой смазанный удар куда-то в район живота. Дерек хрипло вскрикнул, отходя. Стайлз не обманулся его маневром и напрыгнул сверху, придавливая Дерека лопатками к земле.

\- Достал? - с надеждой просил он.

Дерек молча показал ему окровавленную ладонь. Рана на животе уже затянулась, на коже остались только грязные разводы крови.

\- Да! - Стайлз вскинул руки в победном жесте. Дерек, воспользовавшись моментом, перекатился и уложил Стайлза на спину. Он оставил на земле оба ножа и потянулся обнимать Дерека.

\- Не больно? - тихо спросил Стайлз, поглаживая его спину.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Дерек ему в шею. - Главное, чтобы ты сам не поранился.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

\- О нет, это было в прошлом.

\- Пойдем к хижинам. У меня весь день нехорошее предчувствие. Нужно зайти к шаманам и спросить, не видят ли они приход Диаблеро, - Дерек нехотя поднялся и подал руку Стайлзу. Тот игриво шлепнул его по ладони и поднялся самостоятельно.

\- Думаешь, они придут сегодня? - спросил Стайлз, туже затягивая завязки на штанах.

Дерек вгляделся вдаль. С пологого склона, где они обычно тренировались, была видна река Паудер и плотины Варао, прилегающие к подножию гор. Там река петляла и была особенно глубокой. По глубокой воде Диаблеро не пойдут, вспомнил Дерек слова своего отца.

Дерек прислушался: вокруг было тихо и спокойно, пение птиц чередовалось с равномерным биением сердца Стайлза. Но волк все равно недовольно показывал клыки и дыбил шерсть.

\- Они придут ночью, - сказал Дерек. - Волк чует их приближение. Лора тоже с утра сама не своя.

\- Я заметил, - кивнул Стайлз. - Это она так на Элиссон подумала?

Дерек как-то криво улыбнулся.

\- Наверное, - равнодушно ответил он. - Нам нужно поспешить к поселению. Ваш барьер сам себя не сделает.

Стайлз кивнул и двинулся вперед, вниз по склону. Дерек пошел за ним.

 

На равнинах уже расползлись вечерние сумерки, окутывая густым молочным туманом низину у реки.

\- О боже, Лидия, - простонал Стайлз, таща за собой полотняный мешок с пеплом. - Я больше не могу его нести!

\- Прекрати ныть и потерпи еще немного, - жестко сказала Лидия. - Тут всего четверть мили вдоль берега.

\- Хорошо тебе говорить, ты не тащишь неподъемный мешок с древесным пеплом, - Стайлз остановился, перехватив ношу поудобнее.

Лидия, Дитон и Морелл почему-то в один голос заявили, что барьер из пепла способен сделать только Стайлз. Стайлз недолго сопротивлялся и согласился: ведь сама Лидия попросила его о помощи. И теперь он волок мешок, оставляя за собой дорожку из пепла омелы. Лидия шла рядом с ним, держа в руках факел, освещавший дорогу. На другом конце берега их должен был встретить Дитон, чтобы замкнуть барьер.

Шаманы определили, что Диаблеро поостерегутся переходить через глубокую реку в широком ее месте, и будут искать мелководье, которое находилось как раз невдалеке от границы Варао и Шайеннов, в нескольких милях от поселений.

Джексон благоразумно разрешил Стайлзу быть на своей территории, но влезать в процесс создания барьера не стал. Он поплыл к плотинам, созывать своих людей для предстоящего боя.

До места, где находился Дитон, оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда пепел в мешке закончился. Стайлз, испугавшись, посмотрел на Лидию.

\- Вы все верно рассчитали? - спросил он, кладя пустой мешок на землю. - Сейчас я схожу к Дитону за новым…

\- Стайлз, продолжай идти, - Лидия засверкала глазами, и Стайлз попятился назад.

\- Но в мешке пусто!

Стайлз сунул руку в мешок и нащупал остатки пепла.

\- Нельзя разрывать барьер, - Лидия вцепилась в его руку. - Вперед.

Стайлз, зажмурившись, представил, что пепла в его руке хватит еще на пару футов.

Эти несколько шагов показались ему огромным расстоянием. Он медленно переставлял ноги, все еще не открывая глаз. Неожиданно сильный ветер бросил в него мокрой пылью, обдав брызгами лицо.

\- Иди, - громко прозвучал голос Лидии.

Где-то вдалеке зашумело, и послышался громкий вой. Стайлз сделал последний шаг и почти уперся в стоящего у воды Дитона. И только тогда позволил себе открыть глаза.

\- Диаблеро! - выкрикнул он, вглядываясь в горизонт. - Вы слышите? Они близко!

Лидия кивнула.

\- Дерек и Джексон уже ведут сюда своих людей, - отозвался Дитон, вталкивая в мягкую землю горящий факел Лидии. - Беги к своим.

Стайлз со всех ног бросился к шайеннам.

 

\- Но мне неудобно будет в ней драться, - возразил Стайлз, пытаясь незаметно стащить с себя накидку из шкуры волка. - Она же отвлекает!

Лора больно ткнула его в бок, призывая к порядку. Дерек вальяжно вышел вперед, тоже наряженный в шапку из орлиных перьев.

С другого берега Паудера к границе приближалось бесформенное черное облако. Присмотревшись, Стайлз увидел, что это огромная стая озлобленных волков. Он чувствовал их ярость и желание разорвать каждого, кто встанет на пути.

Звери по ту сторону реки остановились. Вперед выступил большой потрепанный волк. Он подошел к воде, припадая на одну лапу.

\- Приветствую тебя, последний из рода Хейлов! - громко пролаял волк человеческим голосом.

Дерек выступил вперед, освещаемый светом факелов. Все Шайенны стояли за ним, вооруженные огнем и стрелами из омелы. Стайлз был ближе всех и видел, как от подступающей злости у Дерека дернулись губы и полезли клыки.

\- Убирайтесь отсюда. Это моя земля! - громко ответил он волку.

Тот упал на землю и со страшным воем обратился в человека. Человек поднялся на ноги и Стайлз увидел, что это оказался совсем седой мужчина. Он неуверенно шагнул вперед, к реке, как будто плохо видел в сумерках.

\- Думаешь, мы договоримся с тобой по-хорошему и решим все на словах? - мужчина покачнулся и поднял голову, уставившись прямо на Стайлза. Стайлз спрятался за широкую спину Дерека.

\- Я думаю, ты снова сбежишь отсюда, поджав хвост, - ответил Дерек. - Мы готовы дать отпор.

\- Твой отец тоже был так самоуверен, - человек рассмеялся и неожиданно шумно втянул носом воздух. - Я чую, сюда снова придет смерть. Я уже ощущаю ее запах.

Стая одобрительно зарычала. Стайлз попытался пересчитать количество волков, но сбился со счета.

\- Жалею, что отпустил твоего отца, Палладина Роя, обратно к племени. Представляю, с каким бы удовольствием, он бы разорвал собственных щенков и полакомился их сердцами, - глаза говорящего слабо замерцали алым. Стайлзу стало не по себе, и он снова выглянул вперед.

\- Жалею, что мой отец не вырвал тебе горло клыками, а только лишил зрения, Дюкалион, - в тон ему ответил Дерек, сверкая алыми радужками.

\- Вынужден тебя разочаровать, Дерек, но я хочу вернуть свои земли любым путем, - Дюкалион вдруг стал серьезным. - Советую тебе по-хорошему сойти с моего пути. У меня армия голодных волков.

\- А у нас Джексон! - Стайлз выбрался вперед, и Дерек тут же преградил ему когтистой лапой путь.

\- Аа, - протянул Дюкалион. - Думаешь, спрячешься за этим хлипким человеческим детенышем? Готов поспорить, когда стальные челюсти одного из моих волков принесут ему смерть, вы с сестрой подползете ко мне на брюхе и будете просить пощады. Беги отсюда, спасай шкуру, человек!

Сильный ветер мигом высушил слезы Стайлза.

\- Не слушай его, - тихо сказала ему Лора. Шайенны за ее спиной грозно подняли вверх факелы.

\- Мы поджарим вас, а потом разорвем пополам! - крикнула Лора, показывая клыки.

\- Девочка моя, твои слова - ничто, по сравнению с весом клыков и когтей, - проговорил Дюкалион, поднимая руку вверх. - Не играй со своей судьбой!

Он взмахнул рукой, и волки живой рекой двинулись вперед, в воду.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз так испугался, что едва не подавился воздухом.

Дерек повернулся к нему. Стайлз испуганно заморгал, глядя на Дерека. Тот и сам был как один из Диаблеро, разве что не скалился и не показывал зубы. Он быстро вытащил свой нож и провел острым концом по внутренней стороне запястья. Стайлз так и засмотрелся, как показавшаяся из раны кровь стекает вниз, опоясывая руку Дерека будто браслетами.

\- Кровь Диаблеро защитит тебя, - Дерек мазнул пальцами по ране, собрал крови и дотронулся до лица Стайлза, проведя по обеим щекам по две коротких полосы. Затем макнул пальцы еще раз и провел длинную линию через все лицо, ото лба к подбородку. После этого рана затянулась. Стайлз схватился внезапно переставшими дрожать пальцами за нож.

Когда мокрые волки вступили на берег, вперед выскочила Элиссон, вооруженная луком. Она быстро подожгла одну из стрел и, прицелившись, выстрелила прямо в середину барьера из омелы.

\- Тихо! - Дюкалион остановился. Волки за ним тоже встали. - Думаете, сможете остановить меня омелой?

Барьер заискрился и вспыхнул пламенем, образуя стену. Волки, которые уже наступили лапами на рассыпанный вокруг пепел, зарычали, бросаясь на землю, пытаясь сбить с себя охватившее их пламя. Но огонь только перекидывался с одного на другого.

Стайлз зажмурился, глядя, как по земле катались люди, горя заживо.

\- В воду! - заорал Дюкалион, и остальные волки бросились назад, чтобы успеть до превращения в человека потушить на себе огонь.

Вода забурлила и волки, оставшиеся на берегу, попятились назад, глядя, как из воды поднялась гигантская ящерица.

\- Кому понадобились мои земли? - прошипел Джексон, сплевывая яд в воду.

Волки бросились врассыпную: кто-то остался в воде, кто-то перебрался на шайеннскую территорию. Огонь уже догорал и волки, клацая зубами, побежали на Шайеннов. Вперед снова выступили лучники с горящими стрелами, прореживая поток.

\- Верю, - прошептал Стайлз и повернулся к Дереку спиной, крепко сжимая мачете в обеих руках.

\- Верю, - ответил Дерек, на ходу обращаясь в волка.

Они оттолкнулись от земли и бросились в разные стороны.

 

… Джексон, все еще стоя по колено в воде, яростно раздирал пополам медленно тянущихся к нему волков. Те, отравленные ядом Канимы не падали, обездвиженные, а только замедлялись. Ведомые запахом пролитой человеческой крови, они продолжали атаковать Джексона, а тот без разбора хватал их когтистыми лапами или отбивался хвостом. Несколько волков запрыгнули на него, пытаясь свалить в воду, но Джексон легко стащил с себя самого наглого, вцепившегося ему в плечо, и легко перекусил ему шею зубами, с видимым удовольствием облизнув губы, припадая к бьющему кровавому фонтану из артерии. Остальные волки с воем отпали сами.

Стайлз яростно отбивался, перерезая ножом шеи нападавших на него волков, не давая загнать себя в угол. Дерек и Лора набрасывались на бездумно идущих к ним зверей, не давая подойти близко к остальным воинам, которые прикрывали подступы к хижинам, где прятались женщины и дети.  
Когда последний волк был разорван пополам, Дерек остановился и, задрав голову вверх, протяжно завыл. Лора, стоящая рядом, поддержала его. Стайлз подошел к ним и обессилено опустился на землю, приваливаясь к теплому мохнатому боку.

\- Все закончилось? - произнес Стайлз, вглядываясь в темноту. Тишину вокруг нарушал хрип умирающих Диаблеро. Разглядев лежащий у самого берега обезглавленный труп Дюкалиона, Стайлз наконец-то успокоился. Он даже почти перестал ощущать тошнотворный запах крови, залившей все вокруг.

Откуда-то сбоку стали подтягиваться люди из племени Джексона. Вместе с ними пришла Лидия. Она тут же бросилась в воду, к Джексону.

\- Пойдем отсюда, тебе не следует это видеть, - Дерек повернул Стайлза к себе и поднял его на ноги.

\- Почему? - Стайлз попытался оглянуться, но Дерек держал его крепко

Сзади послышался хруст костей и громкое чавканье. Варао по-своему очищали берег реки.

 

Уже в хижине Стайлз наконец-то дал выход эмоциям. Он дрожал и постанывал, словно от боли. Дерек завернул его в покрывало и баюкал, как ребенка.

\- Там же были их родители, - выл Стайлз, заливаясь слезами. - Я видел, как Элиссон пыталась позвать отца.

\- А он в ответ располосовал когтями ее ногу, - вздохнул Дерек. - Стайлз, выдыхай, все закончилось, мы живы.

Он нащупал в складках покрывала дрожащую руку Стайлза и переплел их пальцы.

\- Все правда закончилось? - судорожно выдохнул Стайлз. Слезы все еще мешали ему говорить. Он утерся о плечо Дерека, постепенно успокаиваясь.

\- Да, - ответил Дерек, прислушиваясь к чужому сердцебиению. Звук затихал, становясь размеренным и привычно успокаивающим.

\- Да, - эхом повторил Стайлз.

Он поднял свою руку и дотронулся губами до пальцев Дерека, крепко сжимающих его ладонь.

 

\- Зачем мы опять тащимся сюда? - ныл Стайлз, когда они с Дереком шли к водопадам.

Они только вернулись с охоты, где Стайлз подстрелил своего первого оленя, чем был очень горд, отдали тушу женщинам, и Дерек, не говоря ни слова, решительно потащил Стайлза в сторону их хижины.

Они поднимались по горной тропе, и Стайлз, уже был готов свернуть на их личный склон с водоемом, как Дерек дернул его к себе и повел другой тропой, ведущей прямо к льющейся сверху воде.

\- Там за водопадом есть пещера, - наконец-то сказал Дерек. - Нам туда. Сможешь залезть?

Он указал на видимый сквозь прозрачную воду вход в пещеру. Стайлз, подумав, прыгнул, цепляясь за выступ, и легко потянулся, вставая обеими ногами на устойчивый склон. Дерек последовал за ним.

Внутри было тепло, что показалось Стайлзу странным, ведь вокруг была вода. На полу в углу валялись сложенные шкуры. А поверх них лежал холщовый мешок с чем-то незнакомо пахнущим.

\- Что ты мне принес? - Стайлз с интересом посмотрел в сторону мешка, но не решился подойти. Было видно, как он весь дрожал от нетерпения.

\- А ты посмотри, - разрешил Дерек, подтолкнув Стайлза вперед.

Тот мигом метнулся к вожделенному мешку и высыпал содержимое на пол. По полу покатились круглые оранжевые шары. Стайлз подобрал один из них и принюхался.

\- Украл? - с недоверием спросил он.

\- Почему же украл? - обиделся Дерек, подходя ближе и собирая укатившиеся апельсины в одну кучку. - Тролли прознали, что мы прогнали Диаблеро и великодушно поделились со мной апельсинами. А потом выставили меня со своих территорий, сказав, что волкам апельсины не положены.

Но Стайлз уже не слушал. Он попробовал отгрызть кусок апельсина вместе с кожурой, но потом сообразил, что следует его почистить. Разодрав пальцами кожуру, он мигом впился зубами во вкусно пахнущую сочную мякоть, едва ли не замычав от наслаждения.

\- Вкусно, - пробубнил Стайлз с набитым ртом, расправляясь с последним апельсином. Дерек сидел и смотрел на него, открыв рот. Ему вкус апельсинов казался слишком кислым. Волк не любил есть что-то с таким сильными запахом.

\- Вкуснее, чем чоколатль? - уточнил Дерек.

\- Неа, чоколатль - это чоколатль, - Стайлз облизал перемазанные в липком сладком соке пальцы и наконец-то пришел в себя. - А теперь говори истинную причину, почему ты привел меня сюда.

Дерек помялся, глядя на доверчиво смотрящего на него Стайлза. Тот сидел в своеобразном гнезде из мягких шкур и с интересом рассматривал Дерека.

Вообще-то Дерек пока не планировал говорить Стайлзу о том, что волк хотел бы обзавестись потомством так скоро. Но Лора, после битвы с Диаблеро, все поняла и хотела пойти к Стайлзу, рассказать насколько он оказался особенным для Дерека и их племени. Дерек запретил ей приближаться к Стайлзу, сказав, что расскажет все сам.

 

\- Ты с самого начала все понял и решил таскать его с собой к водопадам? - завелась Лора, подступая к Дереку ближе. - А у него ты спросил? - от негодования она выпустила когти. - Глупый младший братец!

\- Я спрошу, - Дерек виновато опустил голову. Надо же, волк рвался вперед, уже уверенный, что Стайлз согласится.

\- Смотри, а то проснешься однажды в круге из рябинового пепла, начиненный рябиновыми щепками. Ты, надеюсь, не сказал ему про рябину? - спросила Лора, успокаиваясь.

\- Не сказал, - ответил Дерек.

Нечего Стайлзу знать его уязвимые места.

\- Что молчишь? - Стайлз насторожился.

\- Помнишь, Лора напала на тебя возле нашей хижины? - Дерек уселся рядом со Стайлзом.

Тот кивнул:

\- Я до сих пор не могу понять, кого она учуяла. Элиссон была далековато, да и не заходила она к нам, зачем ей это.

\- Лора учуяла тебя, - сказал Дерек.

\- Но я не самка, - возразил Стайлз. - Вот, ты же сам видел, что я совсем не самка, - он развязал одну из завязок на штанах, явно намереваясь напомнить Дереку свою половую принадлежность.

\- Мой волк учуял волчицу, когда покрыл тебя в первый раз. Сам не знаю, как так случилось. А помнишь, Джексон ведь тоже что-то заметил? - Дерек поспешно остановил его, не давая раздеваться.

\- Этот уродец обозвал меня волчьей подстилкой, хотя я еще ни разу… - Стайлз замялся. - Ну, по крайней мере, на тот момент еще ничего не произошло. Дерек, я не понимаю, зачем ты мне это говоришь. При чем тут самки ко мне? Ты и так валяешь меня почти каждую ночь, неужто ты пытаешься заделать мне волчонка?

Глядя на взволнованного Стайлза, Дерек замолчал, думая, что ему ответить. Стайлз сам обо всем догадался, но упорно не хотел принимать эту внезапную мысль всерьез.

\- Ты пытаешься или уже…? - помог ему Стайлз.

\- От тебя все зависит. Лора прогнала меня и сказала, чтобы я поставил тебя в известность, - тихо буркнул Дерек.

Стайлз поднялся и принялся расхаживать по пещере.

\- Ну, давай, скажи, что твой волк уже все за всех решил и готов броситься на меня, - запальчиво произнес Стайлз, остановившись возле ног Дерека.

\- Решил, - нехотя признал Дерек. И Стайлз пнул его ступней в колено.

\- О нет, - разошелся он. - Я же и так привязан к вашему мохнатому семейству. По рукам и ногам связан. Лидией пожертвовал!

Дерек молча следил за ним взглядом. Наконец Стайлз присел перед Дереком на землю.

\- А как это вообще возможно? - с недоверием спросил он.

\- Тут в горах много мест Силы, - ответил Дерек, протягивая Стайлзу руку. Тот шлепнул по руке и подался вперед, заваливая Дерека на спину.

\- Наслышан о магии Шайеннов более чем, - хитро улыбнулся Стайлз, потянувшись развязывать штаны Дерека.

\- Да? И что же ты слышал? - спросил Дерек, с интересом глядя, как Стайлз выпутывает его член из штанов и оглаживает теплыми пальцами.

\- Всякое, - хмыкнул Стайлз, лениво водя языком по начинающему вставать члену. - В основном, непристойное.

\- Это Айзек что ли постарался? - шумно выдохнул Дерек, когда Стайлз попытался забрать член в рот целиком. Он быстро сдался и снова взялся дразнить Дерека легкими прикосновениями.

\- Может, и Айзек, - проговорил Стайлз, не отвлекаясь от процесса. - А вот у Эрики теперь не то волчонок, не то ящерица родится. Как думаешь, кто все-таки будет? Я бы подумал на волчонка, все-таки…

Дерек, устав слушать его болтовню, перевернул их, подмяв Стайлза под себя. А тот будто этого и ждал. Он тут же выпутался из штанов и призывно развел бедра, открывая себя Дереку.

 

Стайлз проснулся первым. Он выбрался из пещеры и быстро вымылся под водопадом. Когда он вернулся, Дерек только перевернулся на спину, сонно разметавшись на лежащих шкурах: похоже, так и не заметил, что Стайлз куда-то отходил.

Стайлз залез к нему, подкатился под теплый бок и умиротворенно вздохнул, прислушиваясь, как внутри, под ребрами, пульсирует, набирая силу, живой сгусток.

\- Теперь волчьи семьи маленькие, и то только зимой, а как волк кровь свежую почует - она ему в голову ударяет, древняя память просыпается, и мнится ему, что он - охотник, а за ним идет большой род. Вот тогда он и счастлив. Потому что за ним род, - пробормотал Стайлз, вспоминая подслушанную как-то в поселении детскую сказку. - Апельсины растут, цветки распускаются, и время от времени нарождается новый Юксаре, чтобы есть их и нюхать. И каждому светит солнце.

Дерек тут же забросил на него руку и прижал к себе. Стайлз прижался к теплому боку и потерся кончиком носа о его плечо.

\- И апельсины растут для всех, - не открывая глаз, добавил Дерек.


End file.
